Trust
by Ryosaku90
Summary: Sakuno is engaged to Ryoma, but she REFUSED! Can Ryoma gain her trust and her love? Find out. COMPLETE!
1. Sakuno's Engagement and Ryoma's Fiance

Sakuno Ryuzaki, is an average 15 year old girl who had always went against her mother fever since her father's death. Her mother, Tsuta, didn't even care for Sakuno anymore. Tsuta had gone insane, and started dating Hisashi, who was now Tsuta's boyfriend. They both intend to marry in the month of June, which was only a few weeks away. Sakuno couldn't care less, and before she tries to run away from her mother. However, since Hisashi is one of the top 3 wealthy family, Sakuno would always be surrounded and spied on by his bodyguards for some reason.

Sakuno was laying on her bed, while listening to her i-pod and also reading stacks of japanese comics. *KNOCK KNOCK* Her mother came into her room. Sakuno, looking fierce ignored her mother as she walked in. "Don't you ignore me like that missy!" yelled her mother.

"I really don't care what you do because you've been disgracing my father's name", said Sakuno, as she kept on reading.

Tsuta snarled and looked out the window.

"I don't even know why I am still keeping you. But I am just doing so because of Hisashi", said Tsuta.

"And what do you both idiots plan to do to me?" questioned Sakuno, as she looked at her mother.

"We're planning to get rid of you by marry you off to one of Hisashi's best friend's son, of course," replied her mother.

"Yeah right… like that's ever going to happen," raged Sakuno.

Tsuta gave Sakuno a little evil smile and left her room. Sakuno threw the manga across that room, and took off her headphones. She knew her mother had changed since her father's death.

The next morning, Sakuno walked to school, like always, and stayed by the brick wall where her friends would always meet her. She waited and waited. Ten minutes had gone by, and Tomoka arrived.

"Mother problems again?" asked Tomoka, as she observed Sakuno's face.

"Yep…and the two idiots plan to marry me off, which is like so gross," frowned Sakuno, as she sighed.

"Your mother really did change. Even though I haven't seen her since your father's accident. I'm sorry," said Tomoka.

"It's ok. I wish she could see the real me again. It's like she's blind seeing me. She sees that stupid rich man," said Sakuno, as she looked down.

While the two were busy talking, Horio saw Tomoka and came running towards them. However, a guy purposely tripped Horio. *BANG* Sakuno and Tomoka saw the incident and quickly ran towards them.

"Are you alright Horio?" asked Tomoka.

"No…that bastard purposely tripped me!" yelled Horio, as he was grunting.

Students came running, and surrounded them. Sakuno, who was really upset, raged, and gave a mean look towards Ryoma. Ryoma's friends came running, and pushed the students away and surrounded him, as if he was a rich guy who had bodyguards. Ryoma quickly stared at Horio and Tomoka, but he gave a long stare at Sakuno. Sakuno stood up and went right up to Ryoma and his friends, as if she wanted to battle.

"You're a human being…why don't you have a heart to let people pass you?" yelled Sakuno.

Ryoma only remained silent. The students were all looking at Sakuno as if she was crazy to go up against Ryoma. The principle and the hall monitors quickly came and told everyone who wasn't evolve to back up.

"Back up please," said one of the staff monitors.

Everyone backed up, and Ryoma still remained silent, looking straight at Sakuno.

"What's going on here?" asked the principle.

"That guy purposely tripped me…and now my knee is bleeding," explained Horio.

"That's it?" asked the principle.

"What do you mean that's it? That's abusing!" yelled Horio.

"Apparently… we have been given order that no one is allowed to get into Ryoma's way. He is the son of Nanjiro Echizen, and Nanjiro is the big boss of the area. I'm sorry…but I don't know what to tell you," said the principle.

"That's not what is call fairness," said Sakuno, as she looked right into the principle's eyes.

Ryoma and everyone else looked at her. Sakuno turned and looked at Ryoma.

"You think you can get away with whatever you want just because of your wealth. Well… sorry, I don't agree with what you guys are saying. Being all bratty isn't going to help you at all. All you rich people only care about yourself, and you look down on the poor people. Well…at least help change the world," said Sakuno, as she help Horio up on one side and Tomoka on the other.

The three of them slowly walked away, while Ryoma glared at Sakuno.

"Mr. Mori…who is that girl?" asked Ryoma.

"Her name is Sakuno Ryuzaki. She's a sophomore, and she's in… class A," replied the principle.

The other students heard, and they laughed. Some of them chatted about Sakuno.

"So,,,she's the one. Not bad," Ryoma smirked as he think.

The school day went by, and the bell rang. Students came out of their classes and went home, or even went on to their tutorial class. Tomoka hugged Sakuno, like always, before going home. While walking, Sakuno knew something was weird today. It felt like today was a brand new day, but she ignored it. On the way, she saw Ryoma with his bodyguards standing by the cherry tree, thinking that he wanted to see her for revenge. So she got scared, but she intended to walk anyways.

"Hey!" yelled one of Ryoma's bodyguard.

Sakuno looked at them, but ignored them. So she crossed to the other side of the street, and kept walking.

"Master Ryoma…do you wish for us to stop her?" asked his bodyguard.

"Yes…we have things to discuss," replied Ryoma.

After given their orders, the four of them quickly ran across the street, and blocked Sakuno's way. Sakuno knew that they were up to something.

"What the heck do you guys want?" asked Sakuno.

Ryoma slowly walked over towards Sakuno, and Sakuno demanded to be set free.

"Did you wanted revenge for what happened this morning?" asked Sakuno.

"Leaves us," commanded Ryoma, as his bodyguards left and went back to wait at the car.

"Did you need something…idiot?" asked Sakuno.

"I like your temper. You're just what my father's friend said. I think I'm going to like you," said Ryoma.

Sakuno remained only silent after hearing what he had said. While she was being silent, Sakuno's mother and Hisashi saw them, along with Ryoma's father. So they walked towards the children.

"Looks like you've finally met him sweetie," said her mother.

"Him?" questioned Sakuno, as she turned to look at Ryoma.

"That's right. He's going to be the one taking care of you now. That's only if he likes you. If not…then too bad," chuckled her mother.

"I'm his father, Nanjiro Echizen", said the man standing next to her mother, "and we folks have already planned for your engagement", said Ryoma's father.

"An engagement? Huh? What a waste of your time?" said Sakuno, as she looked away.

Ryoma's father looked quite determined when he heard Sakuno's attitude towards the engagement. Sakuno's mother only looked away, as if she didn't know her daughter anymore.

"I like your attitude... but you're going to have to be hook up with me anyways. Whether you like it or not, we both are getting engage by this week. I'm also looking forward to it," said Ryoma.

Sakuno was shocked of what she heard about her engagement with the guy she saw earlier. She didn't even know him at all. Everyone all looked at her, and smile as if she had to no choice of what to do but to get engage.

To be continue…


	2. Sakuno's Friends and Ryoma's Persistance

It was a bright Wednesday morning, Sakuno woke up early, and left the house to walk around her neighborhood wearing her pajamas. She didn't bother to go to school. Sakuno walked very slowly, and she kept thinking about what her mother and the other folks told her about the engagement this Saturday. She didn't know what to do, but as she was walking, she saw the new family that we're coming to live in their neighborhood. So she walked towards them. She saw a girl who was just around her age, so she went to greet the girl and her family.

"Have you guys just moved in?" asked Sakuno.

"Yeah… we didn't like our neighborhood from where we lived, so we checked out this neighborhood the other day and we loved it!" exclaimed the girl.

"I love this neighborhood too. I've been raised her since birth," said Sakuno.

"I'm An Tachibana," said An.

"I'm Sakuno Ryuzaki and I just live down the street from you guys," said Sakuno.

"New friend An?" asked her mother.

"Yeah…she's Sakuno, mother and she lives down the street from us," replied An.

"It's nice to meet you Sakuno. Hopefully you and An get to know each other well. She's hardly makes friends when meeting new people," said An's mother.

"Hehehe…well I'm like that too," said Sakuno, nervously.

"Is something wrong? You seem a little down," said An.

"It's nothing," replied Sakuno.

"Well… if something is really bothering you then you should let it all out and don't get disturb by it. It'll only make you feel more sad," said An.

"Well…it's just family problems," said Sakuno, looking a little down.

"An onee-chan!" yelled a little girl, as she was running towards An and Sakuno.

"What is it?" asked An.

"I'm missing a box and I remember having 5 boxes," said the little girl.

"I don't know," said An, "By the way, this is my younger sister Momoko," said An.

"I'm Sakuno," said Sakuno.

"Nice to meet you. Will you be my friend?" asked Momoko.

"Of course! I'd love to be your friend," said Sakuno.

"Even though I look a lot younger than An onee-chan, I'm only one year younger than her," said Momoko.

"That's surprising," said Sakuno, with a smile.

"Who's your new friend?" asked their father.

"Her name is Sakuno father," said An.

"I hope you will be great friends with An and Momoko," said their father, with a smile.

"Father had you seen one of my boxes?" Momoko asked her father.

"I've had taken it you your room." Her father replied.

"Oh, thanks." Momoko said

Then Sakuno realized that she had made new friends, and she had also forgot about her engagement with Ryoma. While they were chatting, Ryoma saw Sakuno while he was sitting in the back of the car.

"Do you wish to stop here Master Ryoma?" asked his driver.

"No… just head over to the house," replied Ryoma.

"As you wish," said his driver.

So they slowly drove to Sakuno's house. While Sakuno was having fun chatting with her new friends, she invited them if they wanted to tag along so she can show them around. They asked their parents, and they agreed so the girls left walking down the sidewalk. While walking 3 blocks away from An and Momoko's house, a car drove by and stopped beside them. The driver got out and opened the back door revealing Ryoma.

"Where do plan on going?" asked Ryoma getting out of the car..

"Somewhere that doesn't include you in it," replied Sakuno.

"Get in the car," said Ryoma, order as he opened the back door.

"Who said that you were in charge of me?" asked Sakuno, starting to get pumped up.

An and Momoko looked at Sakuno as they were being frightened. They both were confused on what the problem was. After hearing all the argument and yelling, they both thought that Sakuno wasn't a nice girl after all.

"Get in the car. We both need to go back to your house for our engagement this weekend," raged Ryoma.

Sakuno only looked down on the ground, An and Momoko saw Sakuno's tears starting to fall. An immediately knew that Sakuno had some sort of family problem.

"Stop arguing!" yelled An.

Everyone got quiet. Momoko was so surprise of how her older sister would actually interrupt a conversation for the first time in her life.

"Mister," said An, as she turned and looked at Ryoma, "please be on your way to your destination and we'll send Sakuno to where you are," said Anzu.

"Very well… but only 10 minutes," said Ryoma, as he opened the backseat door.

They drove off, An and Momoko saw Sakuno's tears coming more and more. They knew she had some trouble. They both hugged around her.

"I knew there was some sort of problem that you were having trouble with earlier. Why didn't you tell us?" asked An.

"It's only my problem to deal with. So I don't want you both to get involve," said Sakuno, as she wiped away her tears.

"He said something about an engagement. Is he your fiancé?" asked Momoko.

"W-well…" stuttered Sakuno.

"It's okay to tell both of us. We are friends, are we?" asked An.

Sakuno looked shock when An had said that. She was surprise of how they both liked her. Sakuno knew that they both understood her feelings.

"Yeah! We are friends, and we will help you in any way we can," said Momoko.

"Well… ever since my father's death, my mother somewhat became a different person from what I use to know. Right now, she's dating this rich man… and they both plan for me to get engage to Ryoma this Saturday. I don't even know that guy. He's a jerk… and I hate guys that are snotty like him," said Sakuno, "and I don't know what else to do."

"That's such a difficult life to go through. I'm sorry," said An.

"It's okay," said Sakuno.

"I agree with you. I hate him too. Even when he was yelling at you right in front of us, which is so disrespectful," said Momoko.

"So what do you plan to do?" asked An.

"I have been planning to run away, but I have no place to go. All my relatives don't even dare bother me and my mother anymore. My mother has disgraced my father's name," said Sakuno.

"You… could stay with us?" suggested Momoko.

"I'm sorry… but I can't do that. I'll be a bother. Besides, we just met," said Sakuno.

"Don't worry… I trust you and I'm looking forward for you to be our good friend," said An.

Sakuno smiled when An and Momoko told her about their feelings for her. So they huddled around and planned on what to do next. After 10 minutes, Sakuno went back home. When she got home, she saw her mother sitting in the living room with Hisashi, along with Ryoma and his father.

"Welcome home, honey," said her mother.

Sakuno ignored her mother, and went upstairs to her room and closed the door. Everyone in the living room looked at each other.

"I'm looking forward to getting engage this weekend and I expect it to be a big party," demanded Ryoma.

"We have already got everything settle for your engagement. We have already sent out the invitations to all of the families. Have you chose your engagement rings yet?" asked Hisashi.

"Not yet… I was going to take Sakuno with me today to go pick it out. That's if it's alright to you both," said Ryoma.

"Not at all. Besides, she choose a wise choice of not going to school today. I knew this day was coming. The engagement party is only 3 days away and I'm looking forward to it," said Tsuta.

"Don't worry… everything will go as it plans," chuckled Nanjiro.

"Sakuno!" yelled her mother.

Sakuno slowly opened the door, but not widely opened. She heard her mother calling her again, so she slowly went downstairs into the living room. Sakuno saw them all looking at her, as if she was bait.

"What is it this time?" asked Sakuno.

"Get dress up. Your fiancé, Ryoma, is taking you to go pick out your engagement ring. So hurry up and change," said her mother.

Sakuno only stood there looking at her mother in the eye. She was expecting someone else was going to say something, but no one did. So she slowly went back upstairs, and closed the door. She remained in her room for over 10 minutes. Then her mother couldn't wait and went upstairs to check if she was done or not because it took forever. She knocked on the door. Then she tried the doorknob, and it opened. She went in and saw Sakuno laying on her bed listening to her i-pod.

"I told you to get ready. What are you doing?" asked her mother.

"I have no intention of becoming that idiot's fiancé," said Sakuno.

"Whether you like it or not, you are getting hook up with that 19 year old sweet boy," said her mother.

"19? So old," said Sakuno.

Then everyone else came upstairs and went into Sakuno's room. They all saw her lying on her bed listening to her i-pod.

"I was hoping that my future daughter-in-law was going out to pick out her engagement ring today," said Nanjiro.

Sakuno took of her headphones and wrapped it around her i-pod and placed it on the little table beside her bed. She stood up and looked at everyone. The room was silent.

"I have no intention of engaging with this idiotic 19 year old guy who's always acting like a stuck up! I love another and I have the right to choose my man!" yelled Sakuno.

"Oh…so who is that lover of yours, huh?" questioned Ryoma.

"F.Y.I…it's none of your business to know about my life," said Sakuno.

"Whether you like it or not… we are getting engage, and then we are getting marry," said Ryoma.

"I'll be looking forward to it and keep dreaming!" said Sakuno.

"Oh we'll see," said Ryoma, with a smile.

To be continue…

**A/N: Yes in this story I made Ryoma older than Sakuno, because I thought that it will be more interesting. Will hope you all like the story and please review!**


	3. Ryoma's Engagement and Sakuno's Necklace

It was already Friday, and Sakuno was getting more frustrated, but everything was going as she planned. She didn't look forward to the engagement tomorrow, and she knew that Ryoma was going to come over to her house today, one way or another. But luckily it was a school day, so she quickly got changed and went out the house. While Sakuno was walking, she saw An and Momoko who just got out of their house door.

"Hey," said Sakuno, as she was walking towards them.

"Hey. Are you feeling any better?" asked An.

"Hmm… yeah. Everything is going as planned. Hopefully though," said Sakuno.

"Don't worry. Everything will be okay. Let's get to school," said Momoko.

They chatted a lot while walking. About 15 minutes had past, and they were getting close to school. When they got there, they stayed by the front gate. After a while, Horio and Tomoka joined them.

"New friends, Ryuzaki?" asked Horio.

"Yeah… they just moved in that empty house down my street, which was on Wednesday," said Sakuno.

"I'm An Tachibana," said An, "And this is my little sister, Momoko," as she pointed out Momoko.

"I'm Tomoka Osakada. I've been Sakuno's childhood friend," said Tomoka.

"And I'm Satoshi Horio. I'm pleased to meet you," said Horio, as he grabbed An's hand and gave a little kiss.

"Hehehe," chuckled An, while blushing taking away her hand.

"Are you really getting engage tomorrow Sakuno?" asked Tomoka.

"How'd you know about that?" questioned Sakuno.

"There's been a release of rumors flying around the whole school and neighborhood that you're getting engage tomorrow," added Horio.

"It's true… but I have something in mind to do. Besides, everything is going as I've planned. So don't worry," said Sakuno.

"Hopefully, you don't get engage with that jerk," said Horio.

Everyone nodded. Then the bell rang and they all went to their classes. After hours have gone by, lunch break started. They all met at the hallway, and then walked to the cafeteria to get their lunch. While getting lunch, Sakuno saw Ryoma coming into the cafeteria with his friends. So Sakuno quickly told her friends that she'll be back because she saw Ryoma and want to get away. They quickly huddled side by side, and Sakuno got quickly got out of the cafeteria from the other exit door.

Then Sakuno ran upstairs to her English class, but she saw that her teacher had just locked the door and left. Sakuno stood still for a moment until she was grabbed by her arm. When she was turned around, she saw that it was Ryoma and she was shocked of how he found out how he knew that she was here.

"You're not eating lunch?" asked Ryoma.

"No… I was waiting for my English teacher until she left," replied Sakuno.

"Tomorrow is our engagement party. I'm looking forward to it," said Ryoma, with a smile.

"I'd choose any other guy except you to be my fiance," said Sakuno.

"What's wrong loving me?" asked Ryoma.

When Ryoma had said that, Sakuno was shock to hear what came out of his mouth. She got silent. Ryoma came closer to Sakuno, and she was only backing up until she hit the wall. Ryoma got closer and closer to Sakuno's face, as if he was going to kiss her. Sakuno got scared for a moment and looked right in Ryoma's hazel auburn eyes. Then Ryoma shoved Sakuno closer and quickly kissed her, Sakuno tried fighting and pushing back to get Ryoma off of her. That was then that Ryoma decided to stop. Sakuno quickly covered her mouth, still being shock of what he did to her.

"What don't you like about me? One way or another, my love for you isn't going to end that soon. I'm planning to spend the rest of my life with you, aren't I?" asked Ryoma.

"Only a jerk would say that. I've heard many things like that and things like that always have a sad ending. The guy would always end up cheating and loving another woman. Don't play with me. There are many other prettier and smarter girls than me. Don't waste your time with me. I've suffered enough in my life and here you are trying to ruin everything," explained Sakuno.

"You really think I seem like those type of guys? I'm not like that at all…" said Ryoma.

"I've heard enough!" yelled Sakuno, as her tears started falling.

Ryoma tried wiping Sakuno's tears, but Sakuno pushed away his hand. Sakuno quickly wiped away her tears. Then they both heard footsteps that were coming upstairs. They turned around and saw that it was their parents.

"We all saw what happened. It was a nice kiss, wasn't it?" asked her mother.

Sakuno ignored her mother, and only looked away. Then Sakuno quickly ran to the other stairs, and then she went back into the cafeteria. Ryoma grew silent.

"Is something that matter?" asked his father.

"Not at all. I'm just beginning to understand her… and the fact that I really like her," said Masaru.

"Don't worry. Once you get to know her really well, she'll fall for you," said Tsuta.

"And I'm looking forward to it," said Ryoma.

The day gone by and school was finally over. Summer vacation had begin, and Sakuno knew that her mother had planned the engagement party well because her mother knew that summer vacation started. That's why she had planned it well. But Sakuno knew that she wasn't going to lose to her mother. Not this time.

Sakuno waited for her friends at the front gate of the school. When they all arrived, they all hugged each before heading home. Summer vacation was going to be long and hot. Then Sakuno, An, and Momoko walked home together. After walking for 5 minutes, Ryoma's driver had pulled on the side of the street. Ryoma rolled down his window and told Sakuno and her friends that he'll send them home. Sakuno rejected, but Ryoma's driver and his bodyguard got out of the car and shoved Sakuno into the car. An and Momoko got scared so they both told Sakuno that they'll walk home. Sakuno waved them good-bye.

"Did you really have to give me a lift? I'd prefer walking," said Sakuno.

"Of course. For my fiance," said Ryoma.

"I'm not your fiance…yet," said Sakuno.

"Well…starting tomorrow, you are," said Ryoma.

Ryoma got close to Sakuno and leaned on her shoulder. Sakuno felt like she wanted to die. After a while, they stopped the car and Sakuno quickly escaped from Ryoma's arms and ran into her house. Her mother came right out.

"Was Sakuno being a naughty girl again?" asked Tsuta.

"Not at all," said Ryoma.

Sakuno was in her room looking out her window at them. Then she changed her clothes. Tomorrow was the day of her engagement and now everything she planned was getting out of order. Sakuno was getting frustrated. Then she jumped onto her bed and laid there looking at the ceiling. Then she saw that her ceiling was cracking up.

"Is it just me or is it my imagination?" questioned Sakuno, in her mind.

Then a beam of light came right out of the ceiling and flashed on her. Sakuno covered her eyes, not knowing what's happening. She wanted to take a peek but it was too bright. After the light started fading away, Sakuno slowly removed her hands from her face. She looked around and saw nothing. She got up from her bed and looked around her room after being curious of what happened. Then she went to her window, and still saw her mother and Ryoma talking.

Then when she turned herself to look at her mirror, she saw a beautiful shiny necklace around her neck. Also, she had changed her appearance very much. Her hair was longer than usual and also she looked more beautiful. (A/N: Yup, in this story Sakuno had short hair than long hair.) Sakuno couldn't believe what see was seeing about herself. Then she quickly took off the necklace and when Sakuno did, she turned back to her normal self. Shorter hair and looked less mature and pretty. Sakuno wore and took off the mysterious necklace over and over again while her mother and Ryoma were still talking. Then Sakuno knew her wish came true and that everything was going as planned now. She now called her other self Suzami and now that she has another half of her, she will not be engaged as the older folks planned.

To be continue…

**A/N: Here is chapter 3. I know Ryoma and Sakuno are OCC very OCC, but that's how this story is. I also updated this story for Sakuno's birthday... HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKUNO!. Bare with me and review this story. Things are also getting heat up, and I hope you guys are as excited as me as I go through this story and updating them. **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. Sakuno's Disappearance and Ryoma's Rival

The day finally came, the day of Sakuno's engagement. It was early in the morning, her mother woke up, and then she went to Sakuno's bedroom door and knocked. Then she turned the doorknob and saw that Sakuno was missing. Then she quickly went to the living room and called Hisashi, and told him about Sakuno's disappearance. After a while, Hisashi and along with Nanjiro and Ryoma, came over and couldn't believe that Sakuno could just disappear out of nowhere.

"How could this happened?" raged Ryoma.

"I couldn't possibly know what she was thinking," said Tsuta.

"How could you not? I was looking forward with my engagement with her today," said Ryoma.

"Calm down Ryoma. We'll find her before the engagement party starts. We have planned the party in the afternoon," said his father.

"Well… how do you expect to find her when this city is so big? She could be anywhere," said Ryoma.

"All I know is that she's a smart girl. She had already have her plans to go with against us," said Hisashi.

"Don't worry son. I'll get everything set up to find her before the party," said his father.

"Well… I want to job to be done fast," said Ryoma.

Nanjiro had recruited hundreds of men to find Sakuno everywhere, places like beaches, parks, alleys, and stores. Also they had checked house to house. They had asked people too but they had no clue. After searching for hours and hours, they had reported back to Nanjiro and Ryoma that Sakuno was nowhere to be found. Sakuno's mother, Tsuta, couldn't believe that Sakuno would do anything like that, and she started to feel sorry for herself for mistreating Sakuno ever since. At the Echizen residence, Ryoma couldn't believe that the recruited men his father hired wasn't able to find her.

"How could you guys not find my fiancé?" yelled Ryoma.

"Our apologies Master Ryoma. We had checked everywhere, went house to house, and also asked people but they have no clue who she is," replied the leader.

"My engagement party is in 3 hours! What do you expect me to do?" raged Ryoma.

They are grew silent from hearing Ryoma's anger bring pulled out. Then Ryoma started to get frustrated and left the room. The men only looked down, feeling bad that they weren't able to find Sakuno. Then they all looked back up at Nanjiro.

"What do you wish for us to do now sir?" asked the leader.

"Keep searching… and try harder," replied Nanjiro.

They had left the Echizen residence and went back to search. Now, it was searching on land, on water, and also sky high. However, an hour had past and still no trace of Sakuno. While they were searching hard, Ryoma was in his room for the time being, and he never came out. While the men were searching, Sakuno was over at An and Momoko's house the whole time, along with Tomoka and Horio. They were all surprised of how Sakuno became what she is now. They had all promised to let out Sakuno's secret. Besides that, they were all best friends who trusted and cared for each other.

"It seems that your plan is going well," said An.

"Yep… and it was like a miracle. Just out of the flash," said Sakuno.

"Kyaa! You look so much more beautiful than before," said Tomoka, as she was adoring Sakuno.

"I agree," said Horio.

"You know, about a few hours ago, some men knocked on the door asking for you Sakuno," said Momoko.

"Let them be. I still have something in mind though," said Sakuno.

A few minutes past, and there was a knock at the door. An opened the door and then they all saw that it was the same two men as before who came by earlier. Sakuno knew this was coming.

"Can I help you with anything?" asked An.

"Yes," said one of the men.

"We're looking for a girl name Sakuno. And we've received information that you all are her best friends," said the other man.

"So we think that she might be here. So is she here?" asked the man.

"No… I haven't received any phone calls from her lately. I'm also worried too," said Tomoka, as she was trying to look worry.

"She's hasn't been visiting me these days also. We used to always hang out at the park that's down the street," said Horio.

"I see. But Master Ryoma is pretty sure that she would be with you guys. If not, then we will take our leave. However, please help find her and report to the Echizen residence. We will be honor if you help out," said one of the men.

"Sure…we'll try to find her," said Suzami (Sakuno).

"May we get your names please?" asked the other men, as he took out pen and paper.

The men took down their names, and they had left. After time being wasted, the engagement party was going to be canceled. Ryoma was still in pain. Then Sakuno had told her friends of what to do now with her plan going well. They agreed to go along with her plan and to do their part. As soon as it was settled, everyone left to do their duty. An saw one of the recruited men walking around near the park, and she had told him that she met Sakuno earlier. Also that she told Sakuno to go to the Echizen residence for her engagement party, she refused. An was then called over to the Echizen residence.

"So yeah. That's what happened," said An.

"Why didn't you stop her?" yelled Ryoma letting out his fustration.

"I tried and she wouldn't listen to me. She somehow changed when I saw her. She wasn't like herself anymore from what I saw a while ago," said An.

"Everyone silence! We'll just have to stick with me plan. We'll still have the engagement in a bit but just don't mention that she isn't here," said Nanjiro.

"What if people ask where she is?" asked Ryoma.

"Just lie that she doesn't want to join the party tonight," said Hisashi.

"I love your idea. We'll stick with that. And I know Sakuno very well," said Tsuta.

It was now the engagement party at the Echizen residence. People ate, dance, and chatted a lot. Ryoma didn't like the fact that Sakuno wasn't here, but he had to go along with it so it wouldn't be a disgrace. While the music was very beautifully played, many couples enjoyed the dance. But only Ryoma was the one feeling down. He somehow felt that he actually loved Sakuno. Sakuno and her friends had also joined the party. Then Ryoma saw An and the others and walked towards them.

"Go as it was planned or else you're in a serious problem," said Ryoma.

"Ok minster. Geez… give us a break. Stop commanding us around. No wonder why Sakuno told me that she didn't like you," said Momoko.

"I've never seen you before," said Ryoma, as he turned towards Suzami (Sakuno).

"I'm Suzami, Tomoka's cousin," said Sakuno.

"Well… did you know Sakuno?" asked Ryoma.

"Of course… she's a sweet girl," replied Sakuno.

"You're even prettier than my fiancé. Mind if you go out with me?" asked Ryoma.

Sakuno knew that Ryoma was going to hit on her. Also, An and the others knew that it was going as planned. Tomoka jumped right in their conversation.

"How could you say that to her? She's already has a boyfriend," said Tomoka.

"Hehehe…I was just playing. Besides, I don't go for other girls and I'm only reaching for Sakuno," said Ryoma.

"Yeah whatever. Hopefully she chooses you," said Horio.

"And what do you mean by that? You're not her boyfriend, are you?" demanded Ryoma.

"Not at all. I'm just her friend and I just help her out when she needs me," said Horio.

Then Ryoma's rival saw Ryoma chatting with some people and he went towards them. Sakuno was surprised of what she heard from Ryoma.

"What are you doing Ryoma?" asked his rival.

"Just chatting," said Ryoma.

"Whose this beautiful princess?" asked Ryoma's rival, as he was referring to Sakuno.

"I'm Tomoka's cousin, Suzami," replied Sakuno.

"You're beautiful. I'm Kintaro, Ryoma's tennis rival," said Kintaro, as he grabbed Sakuno's hand and gave a kiss.

"Well… that's not necessary, because I already have a boyfriend," said Sakuno.

"I'm sorry. It was a greeting kiss because you're so beautiful," said Kintaro.

"Hehehe…. Thank you. I guess," said Sakuno, as she was blushing.

"Well… we are going to leave now. We hope the party goes well," said An.

"What's the rush?" asked Ryoma.

"Yeah… you should stay a little longer," said Kintaro.

"We'd love to stay but today we've planned to go out to watch movies at the theater," said Tomoka.

"That's it," said Kintaro.

"That's not it. We've already invited our friends for the night and we're also having a party," said Momoko.

"So childish," laughed Daiki.

"We'll be going now," said Sakuno.

They left the engagement party and went back to An and Momoko's house. When they got there, Tomoka and Horio waved good-bye and went home. An and Momoko's parents also knew about Sakuno's problem and also her secret, they also offered Sakuno to stay with them. Besides that, it was summer vacation anyway so Sakuno agreed to stay with them. An and Momoko's parents also loved Sakuno as their daughter too.

To be continue...


	5. Ryoma's Confession and Sakuno's Problem

It was a bright Sunday morning, Sakuno woke up and went into the kitchen, and saw An and Momoko making pancakes for breakfast. Sakuno loved eating pancakes, so she decided to help them out. An told Sakuno that she would always wake up early to make breakfast for her parents. Their mother worked as the manager of a clothes store that sold beautiful dresses, and their father worked as a construction worker.

"I'm going to go out for a walk and I'll be back," said Sakuno.

"Sure. Please be back in time for breakfast," said Momoko.

Sakuno nodded her head. Before she went outside, she putted in her necklace and she transformed. Then she left and started walking towards the marketplaces. While being there, she saw Kintaro sitting on the bench of the small park. Sakuno walked towards him.

"I wouldn't imagine that you'd be here Kintaro-sama," said Sakuno.

"Oh… I'm glad to see you again. What brings you here?" asked Kintaro.

"Nothing much of course," replied Sakuno.

"You know, right after you guys left yesterday at the engagement party, I kind of feel bad for Ryoma. He felt somewhat gloomy during the party. I also didn't imagine that the girl he liked wouldn't want to be engage with him," said Kintaro.

"Well… I guess it's his fate. However, yesterday when we were partying, Sakuno did came over for a while and left. She didn't even tell us where she was now," said Sakuno.

"Really? Maybe Ryoma should start spending time with you guys then, huh? Maybe he'll get the chance to meet Sakuno again. Ryoma can be a snotty jerk sometimes but I still envy him because he's in love with Sakuno. I mean… what about me. I want someone to love me too," said Kintaro.

"Maybe your lover hasn't come to you yet," said Sakuno, looking all nervous now.

"Suzami… will you go out with me?" asked Kintaro.

"Um… I have a boyfriend though," said Sakuno.

"Well… if you had a boyfriend, you wouldn't be here with me right now. Besides, when you have a boyfriend, you would always go everywhere with him, correct?" asked Kintaro.

"It's not like I'm always with him." Sakuno said

"True, but wouldn't he get jealous if he sees you talking to me?" Kintaro replied.

Kintaro was right, and Sakuno wasn't expecting this.

"You're very clever, aren't you? Well… you're right, I don't have a boyfriend," said Sakuno.

"I knew it. So… will you go out with me?" asked Kintaro.

"No… I'll have to think about it," replied Sakuno. "I mean we just met."

After a while, Sakuno went back to An's house. She had forgot all about breakfast with An's family. So Sakuno hurried to go back. When she got back, she found that they were just getting ready to start breakfast. So everyone gathered around the table and ate breakfast. After breakfast, Sakuno told An and Momoko about her new plan. Then they both went along with her plan. While discussing, there was a knock on the door. An looked through the eyepiece and saw that it was Ryoma.

"It's Echizen, Sakuno," said An.

Then An unlocked the door, and opened it. Ryoma was surprised to see that Suzami was there also.

"May I ask why you're here too Suzami?" asked Ryoma.

"Well… school is over for the summer. So I wanted to drop by to see An and Momoko," replied Sakuno.

"Say… I have never saw you at school before. So how do you get to know those two?" asked Ryoma.

"I'm Tomoka's cousin after all. So I would always stay at Tomoka's house over the summer. After all, I did-"

"Ok…that's enough explanation. So… what brings you here?" asked An, referring to Ryoma.

"I'm still trying to look for Sakuno of course. Have you guys ever bumped into her lately?" asked Ryoma.

"No… still no word from her," said An.

"Well… I did earlier. To be honest with you, I saw her a while ago at the park talking to some guy," said Sakuno.

"And who was that guy?" demanded Ryoma.

"How would I know? You should find that out yourself," said Sakuno.

"Anyways… please come inside," said An.

"I'm getting worried," said Ryoma, as he seated himself down on the couch.

"By the way… since when did you fall for her?" asked Momoko.

"That's none of your business. Besides, I think I've fallen deeply for her," Ryoma lied.

"Really?" asked An, as she was being curious.

"No," said Ryoma decided to get the truth out and get it over with. He don't want to force Sakuno into marrying him if she doesn't want to..

"Wait a minute! If you don't like her, then what's that point of engaging her?" asked An confusedly.

"I have a girlfriend. Why would I possibly need her for my future wife? Besides, it was my father's idea and her mother's boyfriend idea to get my engage. It wasn't my choice. I don't like her at all," said Ryoma.

Upon hearing that, Sakuno was a little relieved that Ryoma doesn't like her. However, it was also pain that Sakuno felt because of her mother's boyfriend wanting to get her engage. Now, Sakuno knew what really was going on.

"If you don't like her, then don't even bother engaging her," said Sakuno.

"Yeah," said Momoko.

"So then… what's the point of you coming over at my house?" asked An.

"Just to drop by and tell you if you ever see Sakuno, tell her that it was all our folks' plan. Besides, I just went with the plan. I was also shock to hear what my father told me about my engagement. So if you ever meet Sakuno, tell her that I'm not interested in having her as my fiance or my future wife. I have my own to love. I have already told my father this morning that I don't want to get engage with Sakuno. Besides, Sakuno has been missing for these days now," explained Ryoma.

"So… that's you're side of your story?" asked An.

"Pretty much," said Ryoma, as he stood up and walk towards the door.

"Leaving now?" asked Sakuno.

"Yeah… see you girls whenever," said Ryoma, as he shut the door.

"It seems that he really wasn't interested in you Sakuno," said An.

"Yeah… and I knew there was something fishy about it," said Sakuno.

"So… you can go back to being yourself, right?" asked Momoko.

"Yeah… hopefully. Except… there's one problem," said Sakuno.

Sakuno told An and Momoko about what happened at the park. They were shocked and surprised. Now that Sakuno has another major problem.

"I couldn't believe that Kintaro would actually fall for you!" said An.

"I should've know that this was coming," said Sakuno, as she was getting frustrated.

"Well… Kintaro only know what you look like right now. So… he won't know if you are your regular self, right?" suggested Momoko.

"Yeah… but when he asked me out. He actually seemed serious like I was fish food or something," said Sakuno.

"Well… Momoko has a point there. So why don't you just be yourself whenever Kintaro is around. But overall, you have the engagement problem out of the way," said An.

"True… let's just wait and see," said Sakuno.

Days has gone by, but very slowly. Sakuno hasn't gone back living with her mother. She hasn't even seen her mother since she ran away. However, it made Sakuno a bit sad. It was morning, Sakuno woke up in shocked. She saw Kintaro waiting outside since 5:00 in the morning. An told Sakuno that he was waiting for her. An suggested that he might have found out that Sakuno was Suzami, and she started to panic. But An told her that everything was going to be okay. So then Sakuno changed, and went outside to see what Kintaro wants.

To be continue…

**A/N: Yup, I updated. I was feeling bored so I updated this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I do. Oh, and don't forget to review. REVIEW!**


	6. Kintaro's Love and Tomoka's Crush

"Is there something that you needed Kintaro-sama?" asked Sakuno.

"Of course… just as I thought. You were Ryoma's fiancé, Sakuno. There's no need to hide it," said Kintaro.

Sakuno was shock. How could Kintaro ever know that Sakunowas also Suzami?

"How… did you know about that?" asked Sakuno.

"Don't worry. This is only between you and me of course. Ryoma doesn't even know that you're Suzami, doesn't he? Well… tell you how I knew. First off, I totally knew that you were lying about having a boyfriend. It just seems so suspicious. After meeting you at the park yesterday, I followed you and it ended up that you were living with the Tachibana family the whole time. Besides, I'm one of the rich guys. I get to know every piece of information," said Kintaro.

"You stalker!" said Sakuno, as she turned her back.

Sakuno tried to walk back into the house, but Kintaro quickly grabbed her by the arm.

"Didn't we have an agreement that you'll go out with me?" asked Kintaro, as he was trying to hold Sakuno within him.

"I have no intention of going out with anybody. My life is all messed up right now. I need some space for a while. So far, I'm trying to forget my mother for planning me out to engage Ryoma, which is out of the way now. I'm relief because he was here yesterday telling his story and all that. At least I didn't engage with him," said Sakuno, as she shoved Kintaro away.

"Then… how about engaging with me?" asked Kintaro.

"No-"

Kintaro quickly kissed Sakuno, and Sakuno wasn't able to break through. So she went on with it.

"I'm not a bad guy like my cousin. Why can't you like me?" asked Kintaro.

"It's not that I don't like you or anything. It's….well…technically it's nothing much," replied Sakuno.

"Then go out with me?" asked Kintaro.

"No… it's too fast. I hardly know you anyways," said Sakuno.

"That's why you learn about me. Will you?" asked Kintaro.

"Let me think about it. Also, we should get to know each other more if we go out. I mean, look at other couples, they know each other pretty well," said Sakuno.

"Fine. I'll give you your space to think about it," said Kintaro, as he hugged Sakuno.

Kintaro got into the backseat car, and his driver drove off. Now Sakuno had another problem to deal with. It's the decision to choose to go out with Kintaro or not. Sakuno thought real hard about it over and over again. Not knowing what to do. So Sakuno went back into the house and An asked what happened. Sakuno only fell onto An's shoulder, wanting to be cuddled. An hugged Sakuno.

"Did Kintaro say something that hurted you?" asked An.

"No… it's just that I have to face another problem…" murmured Sakuno.

"Ah! What happened Sakuno-sama?" asked Momoko, as she came running.

"Sakuno has another problem to face," said An.

"What kind of problem?" asked Momoko.

Still no answer from Sakuno. Then the door knocked, and Tomoka came in and saw that Sakuno was feeling bad.

"What happened?" asked Tomoka.

"She's not feeling good at all. Awhile ago, she was talking to Kintaro and she came back like this," replied An.

"Guys… Daiki wants me…" murmured Sakuno.

"WHAT?" yelled Tomoka, An, and Momoko.

"He wants me to go out with him. He also mentioned about engaging me," said Sakuno.

"He can't be serious," said Tomoka.

"I don't know," said Sakuno, as she got off of An's shoulder.

Sakuno explained what happened when she met Kintaro at the park. She also told them what happened awhile ago. They discussed everything for hours and hours. They still haven't come up with an idea to help her.

"What do you suggest we do? I mean, do you even like him at all?" asked Tomoka.

"No… I wouldn't like him if I don't even like Ryoma. Of course not," replied Sakuno, as she started to get stress out.

"Well… now that he knows that you're living with me and An, you could stay over at Tomoka's house," said Momoko.

"Yeah… he surely won't find you there. Besides, my parents wouldn't mind," said Tomoka.

"Thanks Tomoka but you've done so much for me. Even when we were little kids…. I can't always rely on you," said Sakuno.

"A friend is a friend. That's why I became your friend," said Tomoka.

"Tomoka has a point. Try living over there and see what will happen," said An.

"Kyaa! This is like a love story!" screamed Momoko, as she was getting to excited.

"It's not like a love triangle or anything. Think about it Momoko," said An.

"I can't because it is like a love story. There is always a handsome guy falling in love with a beautiful young girl. Then there will be another handsome guy trying to take the beautiful girl away. Don't you think it all goes together? Kyaa! I can't stop thinking about it," said Momoko, still imagining her thought.

"A love triangle, huh?" questioned Tomoka.

"No way that's going to happen!" Sakuno snapped.

"You know Momoko, Sakuno doesn't have interest in Echizen-san or Kintaro," said An.

"But you never know, things change. The feelings towards other people will surely change. A stronger bond will always grow stronger," said Momoko.

"She has a point there guys. People do change," agreed Tomoka.

"You watch too much romance movies Momoko," said An.

"Let's just say…that's how love starts. Every love story starts like that, doesn't it?" asked Momoko.

"Actually it does start like that," replied Tomoka.

"How do you know Tomoka? Did you ever liked someone before?" asked An.

"Yeah…but he's not around anymore. He moved away and before I knew it, I was too late to tell him my feelings towards him. I should've made my move but I couldn't…" said Tomoka.

"He was a senior at our school and he was really popular with girls," added Sakuno.

"Was he like a handsome prince?" asked Momoko.

"Momoko… that's disrespectful," said An, as she was shoving on Momoko.

"It's okay. He was really handsome like a prince. Besides, he was known as the Smart Prince around the whole school. A lot of girls liked him and they would also ask him out, but he would reject every single one of them. He would always tell the girls that he doesn't want love. So… there was no way I could've confess with him," explained Tomoka.

"Where did he move to?" asked An.

"He moved to Paris…" said Tomoka.

"How did you know that? Were you stalking him everyday at school?" questioned Sakuno.

"…kind of," replied Tomoka.

"Kyaa! How cute! It's like a love story," said Momoko, as she was daydreaming about it.

"Well… hopefully he'll come back and you'll get a chance to meet him," said An, trying to cheer Tomoka.

"Hehe… well I'm not as pretty as other girls. I'm just a dork," said Tomoka.

"Well…anyways. I should be on my way to go to Tomoka's house," said Sakuno, as she got off the sofa.

"Agree," added An.

So then Sakuno packed her things neatly into her suitcase. She had thought of an idea and told the girls about it. So they went with it. Then she hugged the Tachibana sisters as she was at the door, ready to leave. Sakuno and Tomoka waved good-bye and started walking to Tomoka's house that was a few blocks away. Sakuno was now getting worry of what's going to happen next. Wondering if she is ever going out with Kintaro.

To be continue…


	7. Kintaro's Visit and Sakuno's Plan

Sakuno, who is now living at Tomoka's house, was feeling dizzy for a couple of days now. She didn't even tell Tomoka even when they have been childhood friends. It was a cloudy morning, Tomoka's parents had gone to work as usual. While Sakuno was in bed, Tomoka was making breakfast.

"…Ohayo," mumbled Sakuno, as she was walking into the kitchen.

"Good morning," greeted Tomoka.

Tomoka noticed that Sakuno looked thinner than before, and that she looked so pale as snow. She knew something was wrong with Sakuno.

"Are you alright Sakuno? You seem sick to me," said Tomoka, as she was checking Sakuno's forehead.

"… I feel dizzy and kind of weak," replied Sakuno.

"Oh my… you're sick," cried Tomoka, as she tried to take Sakuno back to her bed.

"I'm okay…" struggled Sakuno.

"You're sick… why didn't you tell me?" asked Tomoka.

"I didn't want you to catch my sickness," replied Sakuno.

"Well… that's not good enough lady. Let's go," said Tomoka, as she carried Sakuno back to her bed.

"Hehehe… you're pretty strong Tomoka," said Sakuno.

"You're just light," replied Tomoka.

Tomoka putted Sakuno back into her bed, and then she wetted a small towel and putted on Sakuno's head.

"You dork… next time please tell me. You make me worry like this," said Tomoka.

"I'm sorry… from now on, I'll tell you. Since I don't want you getting worry, I'll take better care for myself," said Sakuno, making a promise.

Then the door was knocking. Tomoka went out of the bedroom, and went to open the door. After waiting for a few minutes, Sakuno saw the bedroom door opening, and saw Tomoka along with Kintaro.

"What are you doing here? How did you know that I was here?" asked Sakuno, she looked toward Tomoka with a questioning look.

"I know wherever you are. Don't get mad at Osakada because I just came in without permission," said Kintaro.

"He pushed me aside," explained Tomoka.

"I heard that you were sick. So I came to check on you," said Kintaro.

"… I'll give you both space," said Tomoka, as she left the room and closed the door.

"I came here to talk to you about the bet…" said Kintaro.

"That you want to engage me…" asked Sakuno.

"No… I was just playing with you. Besides, it would've been better if you were Ryoma's fiancée. Even though he does have a girlfriend, his father doesn't like her and I don't know why. You should find out if you really like him. But I can see you don't. That's why I want you to cooperate with me," explained Kintaro.

"Cooperate for what?" asked Sakuno.

"So you can be Ryoma's fiancée. That's why I want to ask you out to make him notice that you love me so that he'll start to get your attention. I'm also afraid what he's going to do next and I'm not sure of it," said Kintaro.

"I don't like him. It was the day when he came over to An and Momoko's house, and he said that he didn't like me either so why bother when we don't like each other. I mean, he has his path and I have mine," said Sakuno.

"Why can't you just admit that you at least like him? I know that you like him from the inside of your heart. So stop lying to yourself and start loving," said Kintaro.

"… when I first saw him at school, I thought he was pretty cute until he wanted to mess with Horio-kun. Then I started to think he was a bully instead because of his wealth." Sakuno confessed.

"So then… you do like him, don't you?" asked Kintaro.

"At first…" murmured Sakuno.

"If you do, then cooperate with me and follow my orders," said Kintaro.

After waiting for a while, Tomoka started to get tired. She had made some soup for Sakuno, but since Kintaro is up with Sakuno, she couldn't bring it to her. As she was about to sit down, she heard a noise and saw that Kintaro and Sakuno came out.

"Sakuno! You're sick you're suppose to be in bed!" yelled Tomoka.

"I'm better now!" said Sakuno.

"Don't worry. She'e better now and I'll take my leave," said Kintaro, as he went towards the door, getting ready to leave.

"Good-bye Kintaro," said Sakuno.

"Remember our words," said Kintaro, as he left.

"You seem to get along with him," said Tomoka.

"I have a new plan. Hopefully it'll work. Is there something wrong?" asked Sakuno.

"It's nothing… much," said Tomoka.

"Do you like Kintaro?" asked Sakuno.

"No, he just look familiar…" said Tomoka.

"Familiar, huh? What if he was your Smart Prince that you've been always talking about?" asked Sakuno.

"No… my Smart Prince isn't ever coming back here," said Tomoka.

"There's still hope though," said Sakuno.

Sakuno then told Tomoka about what Kintaro told her. Tomoka thought it was a good idea also so then she called An and Momoko, and told them about Sakuno's new plan. They both liked the idea too.

It was now the next day, which was Wednesday. Kintaro called Sakuno's cellphone and told her that the Echizen residence was having a Welcoming Party for Ryoma's mother, who was coming back from the U.S. Kintaro told Sakuno that he will have everything arrange for Sakuno when he comes over. After waiting for an hour or so, Kintaro finally came to Tomoka's house, with a lot of supplies that includes beautiful dress, heels, make-up, and a lot of jewelry accessories.

"What's with all this?" asked Sakuno.

"Like I said, just go with the plan. Also, Ryoma's girlfriend will be there too so I suggest you to not transform yourself to your other half of you," said Kintaro.

"You'll never know what's going to happen, just bring your necklace in case something happens," said Tomoka.

"You're welcome to go as well princess," said Horio said showing up, as he was referring to Tomoka.

"Hehehe… it think it's better if I stay," said Tomoka, nervously.

"Come on, it'll be fun," said Kintaro, with a smile.

Tomoka then realize that Kintaro's smile was very similar as a childhood friend, but she couldn't doubt if Kintaro was her childhood friend.

"I guess so," said Tomoka.

"Excellent! Now get these girls ready," said Kintaro, as he ordered his workers to do their and Horio decided to sit on the sofa and wait for the two girls.

The women started getting them their dresses to put on. Sakuno wore a white and baby blue sparkling dress that matched her well. Along with white heels and many sparkling jewelries. The women had also curled Sakuno's hair. As for Tomoka, she wore a golden yellow silky dress with white heels with fancy ribbon clips for her hair. Kintaro and Horio was really impress how they both were really beautiful.

"You girls are looking beautiful. Shall we take our leave now?" asked Kintaro.

"I guess so," replied Sakuno.

"Hop in," said Kintaro, as he opened the backseat door for them.

The car started to drive away from Tomoka's house. Kintaro showed a map of the whole area of the house and it was a huge area. He told them to not get lost and to stick at least close by to each other, like an undercover person of some sort. After 20 minutes in the car, they were finally there. They got out of the car, and then Kintaro gestured his arm out for Sakuno. Sakuno then held onto Kintaro's arm, while Horio did the same thing to Tomoka.

"Shozo!" commanded Kintaro.

A guy dressed in a tuxedo came running from the car the got off from. He then bowed towards Kintaro.

"Is there anything you need Master Kintaro?" asked Shozo.

"Would you mind parking my car?" asked Kintaro helding out his car key.

"Very well. As you wish sir," replied the guy.

The guy then took the key from Kintaro and drove the car away.

"Let's go. Shall we?" said Kintaro.

The four of them walked towards the house. There were many people, but they were rich people. Not commoners. Sakuno and Tomoka were surprised with a lot of excitement of how the rich people would celebrate for such an occasion. There were beautiful flowers that was lined up in rows and a lot of tables with food and drinks. There was also music playing, where the couples would dance. Sakuno and Tomoka only would think this is a dream because it looked too much elegant. Then they stopped and looked around.

"I'm pretty sure Ryoma will be here. I checked his schedule this morning before I came to Osakada's house," said Kintaro.

"Well… it better be quick because I don't feel comfortable here. It's awkward in a way," said Sakuno.

"Kintaro…" said an older woman.

"It's nice to see you here Aunt Miya," greeted Kintaro.

"Say… is she your girlfriend?" asked Aunt Miya.

"Aunt Miya… stop joking around," said Kintaro, nervously.

"As a matter of fact, she quite beautiful. You don't have bad taste at all. Hopefully you'll like our boy here. His such a sweetheart towards women," said Aunt Miya.

"Hehehe… he is quiet a sweetheart," laughed Sakuno.

"Well… hopefully you'll get along with him. He doesn't seem to want a girlfriend yet. But seeing you here with him, I'm surprised," said Aunt Miya.

"Aunt Miya…" said Kintaro, nervously.

"I was joking my boy," giggled Aunt Miya.

"Have you seen Ryoma around?" asked Kintaro.

"Your cousin…? He's near the dancing area. You want to go see him, go meet him there. I'll take me leave now. Have fun," said Aunt Miya.

"She really thinks we're a couple, doesn't she?" said Sakuno.

"Just calm down Sakuno and stick with the plan," pleaded Tomoka.

"Let's go over the to the dance area," said Kintaro.

They walked over there, and then they saw Ryoma dancing with a girl. Sakuno was surprised how elegantly Ryoma was dress.

"That girl that Ryoma is dancing with is his girlfriend. Her name is Kurami, and just try the best you can to not lose to her. She holds onto Ryoma very tightly even though Ryoma's father doesn't like her," said Kintaro.

"She looks bratty to me," said Sakuno.

"Remember… she's tough," said Kintaro.

"Should we dance?" asked Tomoka.

"Yes… let's go Sakuno," said Kintaro, as he tugged Sakuno's hand to go to the dance floor.

"Shall we?" asked Horio.

"Yes," replied Kasunda, as she took Horio's hand.

"I don't know how to dance," said Sakuno.

"Follow my steps… and remember to dance well for his attention," whispered Kintaro.

Sakuno nodded and danced with Kintaro. It was her first time dancing and it felt fun twirling around and moving with the music. While dancing, Kintaro saw that Ryoma was facing towards their direction so he twirled Sakuno in a circle, which made her sparkling blue and white dress fly like the wind. Ryoma then saw Sakuno and stopped.

"What's the matter?" asked Kurami.

"It's nothing," replied Ryoma.

Kurami turned around and looked at the same direction as Ryoma was looking, and saw Kintaro dancing with a girl.

"Did you wanted to go greet your cousin?" asked Kurami.

"Not really," said Ryoma.

"Come on, let's go," said Kurami, as she held Ryoma's hand and walked towards them.

To be continue…


	8. Kintaro's Date and Ryoma's Fiance

"Kintaro-sama!" yelled Kurami.

"Ah… it's you two. It's nice to meet you both here," said Kintaro, as he stopped dancing.

"Say… is she your girlfriend?" asked Kurami.

"As a matter of fact, she is my girlfriend. A beauty with a tender heart," said Kintaro, as he covered the back of Sakuno with his arm.

Ryoma stared straight at Sakuno. He wonder how she came to know Kintaro. Sakuno only acted like it's her first time meeting Ryoma.

"What brings you here?" asked Ryoma, as he was referring to Sakuno.

"Do you know her, Ryoma?" asked Kurami.

"Of course. She's Sakuno Ryuzaki," replied Ryoma.

"I'm sorry… but I don't know what you're saying. In fact, this is the first time we've met," said Sakuno.

"You dare lie?" asked Ryoma.

"Hey there, stop asking all these questions. Shoo!" said Kintaro.

"Ryoma… stop hitting on Kintaro's girl. Let's go," said Kurami, as she tried to pull him away.

"We're staying right here," said Ryoma, as he stood still.

"Excuse me, but I'm going to the restroom," said Sakuno, as she started to leave.

"Sweetie… the restrooms are that way," said Kintaro, as he pointed to the left.

"Thanks you," said Sakuno, as she left.

"Kurami… would you mind giving me a moment with Kintaro?" asked Ryoma.

"Of course. I'll be with my mother so come find me there right after you're done," said Kurami, as she left.

"Do you have any idea who you're with?" asked Ryoma.

"Of course…my girlfriend," replied Kintaro.

"I thought you would never have a girlfriend. I know you very well," said Ryoma.

"People change of course. Why wouldn't they? I love her more than you think. Or is it that you're jealous?" asked Kintaro.

Ryoma then got ticked off. In fact, he was jealous of Kintaro. Ryoma was silent for a moment, not knowing what to say next.

"You do know that she was suppose to be my fiancé, do you?" asked Ryoma.

"Sakuno as your fiancée? Stop dreaming! She's mine, not yours!" said Kintaro, trying to fight back.

"When did you get to know her?" asked Ryoma.

"Let's say… weeks ago or even maybe years ago. I knew her very well. I asked her out and she said yes. I'm pretty sure I'm going to propose to her soon. Besides, I'm looking forward to it also," said Kintaro, with a smile.

"Proposing to her? Does she even like you?" asked Ryoma.

"You dare ask me personal questions. You're jealous, aren't you? You like my girlfriend, don't you?" asked Kintaro.

Kintaro got to Ryoma again. He was fired up, and getting ready to beat the heck out of Kintaro.

"You like her, don't you? Well… let me tell you this, she's mine. Besides that, you have Kurami and you know she won't let you get away from her. So don't try to bother my girlfriend," said Kintaro just in time before Sakuno came back.

"I'm back. What are you both talking about?" asked Sakuno.

"Hi sweetie. We're just discussing about Ryoma's girlfriend and you," replied Kintaro.

"I see. I'll take my leave then," said Sakuno.

"Don't go too far sweetie. Stay where I can see you, ok?" asked Kintaro.

When Sakuno was about to leave, Kintaro pulled Sakuno's arm and kissed her. Ryoma looked shock and surprise at the same time. He doesn't know if it's anger or regret he was feeling.

"That wasn't what I expected…" said Sakuno looking at Kintaro seriously. That wasn't even part of the plan they set out, but Sakuno thought maybe Kintaro had a plan of some sort.

"It's because you're beautiful," said Kintaro.

"Te-hee…how sweet of you," said Sakuno, as she left.

"Don't make me get on you because I will if I have to," said Ryoma.

"Well see about that," said Kintaro.

While they were talking, Sakuno walked towards the dance area and couldn't see Tomoka and Horio. Sakuno look around and felt lonely and afraid of standing around. She looked toward her right and she saw a open gate that led to the garden. She walked into there, and saw a lot of different beautiful flowers and a fountain that shot out water at different levels. It was like paradise.

"How beautiful," said Sakuno, to herself.

"Sakuno?" said a voice.

Sakuno turned around to see who it was. It was her mother, dressed in an elegant purple silk dress.

"Mother."

While they were staring at each other, Ryoma was hiding behind the stone wall to hear their conversation.

"I knew that you were going to be here. I had this feeling. I saw you earlier with Hisashi's cousin's son, Kintaro. You two seem to get along with each other well," said her mother.

"To be honest with you mother, he's really a nice guy. I like him and I also envy him a lot. He's really a gentlemen… like a girl's dream," said Sakuno.

Ryoma was surprise to hear that coming out of Sakuno. He was surprised to hear her feelings towards Kintaro. However, he was still unsure why Sakuno acted like she didn't know him. Curiously on figuring out he kept on listening.

"Kintaro is a good boy. I like him too. If you like him, I can arrange an engagement for you two," said her mother.

"Well… that's not necessary mother. I like him as a friend," said Sakuno.

"A friend? Not a boyfriend?" asked her mother.

"No…" replied Sakuno.

"Then there is no one that you like?" asked her mother.

"Mother? Where's Hisashi?" asked Kazue.

"He's with his friends. What's wrong?" asked her mother.

"Ever since father passed away, you've changed a lot. You went out with a lot of guys, but they end up throwing you away and using you. Why can't you change and come back to love me? Am I not your precious daughter?" asked Sakuno.

"Sakuno…sweetie," cried her mother, as she ran towards Sakuno and hugged her.

"What is it that you don't like about me?" asked Sakuno.

"It's not that I don't love you. I want you to have a good life," said her mother.

"Is that why you planned an engagement for me with Ryoma? Why did you wanted me to marry him?" asked Sakuno.

"Because your father isn't with us anymore…and I want you to have a better life than me," replied her mother.

"But I want a man who's going to love me and my family. A man who's able to support me and believe in me," said Sakuno.

"Sakuno…I'm sorry. From now on, I will let you decide who you want to be with," cried her mother.

"Mother…" cried Sakuno.

Upon hearing what Sakuno said, Ryoma knew a little about Sakuno's desires and her heart but not that much yet. He felt that he wanted to love Sakuno, but for some reason he couldn't because she was Kintaro's girl. However, he planned to take Sakuno back. He felt a strange presence upon hearing what Sakuno had just said.

"I'll take my leave now. I'll be back. I have to check up on Hisashi," said her mother.

"Okay…I'll see you around mother," said Sakuno, as she wiped her tears away.

Her mother then left. Sakuno was alone again, so she turned around and watched the water sprout out of the fountain. Ryoma then came out behind the stone wall, and he walked towards Sakuno and putted his arms around her for a hug.

"Kintaro…I feel bad for myself. Why did I even exist into this world?" said Sakuno.

There wasn't any answer so Sakuno turned around and saw that it was Ryoma, so she pushed him away. She realized she is going to fall into the fountain she closed her eyes waiting for the cold water to hit her. Ryoma, with a quickly reflex held onto Sakuno's body, preventing her from falling. Sakuno opened her eyes when the cold water hadn't hit her yet. Ryoma's face was only 2 inches away from her.

"Let go of me," said Sakuno, as she faced away from Ryoma's direction.

"I want a talk," said Ryoma, as he let go of Sakuno.

"What is it that you want to talk about? I have nothing to talk about with you," said Sakuno.

Ryoma quickly grabbed Sakuno and turned her around to kiss her. Sakuno tried to break free from Ryoma, but he was holding and clinging onto to her very tight. Ryoma didn't want to let go. Ryoma stopped kissing Sakuno and look at her in the eyes, their noses were touching. Sakuno use this chance pull away and slapped him on the face. Instead Ryoma held onto Sakuno's wrist and pull her into a hug.

"Why are you doing this? You have Kurami," said Sakuno trying to break free, but Ryoma just held her even tighter.

"What are you doing with Kintaro anyways?" asked Ryoma.

"It has nothing to concern you," replied Sakuno.

"Yes it does. You're my fiancé, aren't you?" questioned Ryoma.

"Fiance? We never had our engagement you dork!" yelled Sakuno, as she still struggling to get free.

"Tell me the truth… do you really like Kintaro?" asked Ryoma.

"I…do," replied Kazue.

"Stop lying and listen to yourself, will you? Do you even know what you're saying?" asked Ryoma.

"Of course I know what I'm saying," said Sakuno.

"You've changed very much… like into a grown lady when I saw you earlier. Don't you know when I saw you with my cousin, I has this strange feeling that you should be with me," said Ryoma.

"But the truth is that Kurami is in love with you," said Sakuno.

"Do you have feelings for me?" asked Ryoma, as he let go of Sakuno.

"Should I tell him I like him or not?" said Sakuno, in her head.

"Do you like me? Do you have feelings for me?" asked Ryoma.

"W-when I first saw you at school, I thought that you were a handsome nice guy, but then since that incident with Horio-kun, I hated you. I then knew that you were a complete jerk and a bully with only money to care about. Isn't that how all rich people are? They only go for the money." Sakuno sighed telling the truth. Sakuno know she hates lying and it's about time she stop lying to herself.

"Do you like me?" asked Ryoma.

"If you're asking for real, I…do like you," said Sakuno, nervously.

"Well, well, well. Is this a confession or what?" said Kurami, as she interrupted them.

"How did you find us?" asked Ryoma.

"Stop your questioning. Besides, you're mine. And don't you two think I didn't hear what you both said to each other. Don't think you're going to get Ryoma," said Kurami, as she was facing straight at Sakuno.

"Stop it Kurami!" Ryoma said.

"How cute! You two like each other. Well, that's not going to happen," said Kurami.

"What's going on here?" asked Kintaro, as he walked towards them.

"You're little girlfriend it trying to steal my Ryoma away when she already has you," said Kurami.

"I don't mind having a rival like you, but I'll accept your challenge and I'll win against you," said Sakuno.

"A challenge, huh? Interesting…fine. If I win this showdown, you stay away from my man," said Kurami.

"Sure…that's if you're not scared. Besides, I'm pretty sure Ryoma's father dislikes you very much for being a snotty brat." Sakuno shot back, as she break free from Ryoma and left.

"Why you little—" raged Kurami, as she was trying to hit Sakuno.

"She accepted your challenge. You should be happy to have a chance to have a shot at her," said Kintaro, as he was blocking Kurami's hand.

Ryoma ran after Sakuno, but then Kurami got onto his arm. Ryoma told her to let go, but she refused.

"What's her relationship to you? You never loved anyone else besides me. What's so important about that stupid girl anyways?" asked Kurami.

"She was suppose to be my fiancée," replied Ryoma, as he broke free and ran away.

"Good luck on your challenge," said Kintaro, as he left.

"Why? Isn't she your girlfriend?" Kurami asked glaring at Kintaro.

"We're just pretending." Kintaro said with a smile and left.

"I will not lose to a stupid girl like that," raged Kurami.

Sakuno came out of the garden, and saw Tomoka and Horio near the food area. She walked towards them, but Ryoma came behind her and held onto Sakuno's hand.

"There you are. I was looking for—" paused Tomoka. She was surprise that Ryoma came after Sakuno.

"Hopefully you don't mind me being with her. Besides, she's suppose to be my fiancée," said Ryoma.

"There you are Ryoma," said his father.

"Father…" said Ryoma.

"Oh my… Sakuno?" questioned Nanjiro.

To be continue…

**A/N: Yup, I updated. I hope you all enjoy this. Don't forget to Review. You guys know how much I love Reviews.  
><strong>


	9. Sakuno's Love and Kurami's Plan

"It's nice to meet you again Echizen-san," said Sakuno, as she bowed.

"My goodness…I thought I wouldn't see you again. It's nice to see that you're safe and sound," said Nanjiro.

"Father…" said Ryoma.

"By the way, you weren't here for the engagement party and it made me worried so much. Where have you gone to?" asked Nanjiro.

"I'm sorry for not being there. I had many troubling consequences that time. Please forgive me for not being there," said Sakuno.

"No worries. We can have another engagement party some other day," said Nanjiro.

"Who do we have here?" questioned a woman.

"This is my mother, Rinko, Sakuno. Mother… this is Sakuno Ryuzaki," said Ryoma.

"It's nice to meet you Sakuno. I've heard about the false engagement with you and Ryoma. I was pretty upset to hear that," said Rinko.

"Rinko…" said Nanjiro.

"It's true. I don't like people who are like that. That's why I prefer Kurami to be the future wife for Ryoma," detested Rinko.

"Mother…" said Ryoma.

"Rinko… you've gone too far. By all means, I don't like that girl. She's a very bad influence. I don't like her parents at all. We're enemies," said Nanjiro.

"No matter what mother… I will love and I will marry Sakuno," said Ryoma, as he took Sakuno and walked away.

"Did he just took that stupid girl?" raged Kurami, as she just made it to them.

"Don't worry… I'll make sure Ryoma will marry you," said Rinko, as she was on Kurami's side.

"I will not accept. End of line!" yelled Nanjiro, as he left with his men.

"Calm down people. Let the two be," said Kintaro as he went and to get some drinks and talk to other people.

"To hell with that. Ryoma belongs with me," said Kurami glaring at Kintaro's back.

"That's right," chuckled Rinko, with a smile.

Ryoma took Sakuno outside of the house area. They both stood quietly.

"Your mother doesn't like me… but you're father does," said Sakuno sadly, looking down.

"Don't worry. I'll do my best to protect you from my mother. My mother is like what your mother was before. She seemed different from what I know. So don't stress about it too much. I'll try my best for the two of us," said Ryoma.

"*sigh* I actually accepted the challenge with Kurami. I'm such an idiot," said Sakuno.

"Don't worry. I have faith in you," said Ryoma, as he hugged Sakuno.

"Getting along now?" questioned Hisashi.

"What do you want?" asked Ryoma.

"Nothing. I just came by to see how Tsuta's daughter was doing now. It's been a while I haven't seen her. Now, look at her. A grown young lady who is beautiful," said Hisashi.

"Okay…and what's your point?" asked Ryoma.

"Just let me know when you want your engagement or marriage," said Hisashi, as he left.

"Marriage… I'm not ready for that yet," said Sakuno blushing.

"But you'll be a good house wife, right?" said Ryoma, as he was teasing Sakuno.

"Stop playing around," giggled Sakuno.

The two lovers now started their love story. However, Kurami is still up to challeng with Sakuno. No way she's going to give up Ryoma that easily. She will do whatever it takes. Same goes for Sakuno because she now loved Ryoma. After hours has gone by, the welcoming party was now over. It was late, and it got cold. Mostly everyone went home. Sakuno was getting tired also. She hugged and said good-bye to Ryoma before she left with Kintaro, Tomoka, and Horio. Ryoma now know that he wanted to be with for the rest of his life.

The sun rose up, and Tomoka tried to wake Sakuno up. She told Sakuno that her mother was waiting for her outside With widen eyes, Sakuno quickly changed and went out the door. Her mother waiting by the car.

"Mother? What brings you here?" asked Sakuno.

"I'd figure it's time to take you home," said her mother.

"Home…?" murmured Sakuno.

"What's wrong? Do you not like to go back home with me?" asked her mother.

"It's not that… it's just that I would never imagine you say that to me," cried Sakuno, as her tears started to come out.

"I would always take what's precious to me back home… and that's you Sakuno," said her mother.

So then, Sakuno went back inside and packed up her things into her suitcase. She came back out, and before Sakuno left she hugged and thanked Tomoka along with her mother. Tomoka hugged Sakuno tightly, like always because she was very close to Sakuno since their childhood. Sakuno got into the car and then her mother drover away, back towards their house. When they got there, Sakuno saw Ryoma leaning on his car. Her mother parked the car on the parking lot, and Sakuno quickly got out and hugged Ryoma.

"What are you doing here?" asked Sakuno.

"It's my day off, so I wanted to spend time with you today," said Ryoma.

"You can go Sakuno. Be sure to get home safely," said her mother, as she took Sakuno's suitcase.

"Thanks you mother. I'll be back later," said Sakuno.

Sakuno got into the car, and then Ryoma started the car and drove off. They both were silent for awhile. Both of them not knowing what to say, but then Ryoma mumbled.

"Where do you want to go?" asked Ryoma.

"Anywhere is fine with me," said Sakuno.

"How about the mall?" asked Ryoma.

"Sure…the mall sounds nice," replied Sakuno.

After a while, like 20 minutes or so, they got to the mall. Ryoma parked the car, and they both got out of the car and started walking to the entrance.

"It's been a while I haven't been here," said Sakuno.

"Well, now you are," said Ryoma, as he held onto Sakuno's hand.

They entered the mall and Sakuno notice a big change. There were new stores, and mostly everything was on sale. Christmas was around the corner.

"Let's go to the clothes stores, and then in a while we'll have lunch," said Ryoma.

"Okay," agreed Sakuno.

The both of them went into the clothing store that sold beautiful dresses of every sort. Sakuno was having so much fun while changing into different dresses and modeling in front of Ryoma. Ryoma was enjoying the modeling show, and he laughed and smiled with so much joy. Then Sakuno tried on a one strap red dress with a white bow that was tied in the front. Ryoma told Sakuno that his family was doing a Christmas feast at his house, so he offered to buy it for her. It also matched Sakuno well.

"It's ok. You don't have to buy it for me," said Sakuno.

"It's okay. If it's for you," said Ryoma.

Ryoma called over the assistant, and they told him that they had a few in stock. So then, he told the assistant that he was going to take it. Sakuno was going to tell Ryoma to not buy it, but then she saw that the assistant had already scanned the price of the dress. So then, Sakuno went back into the changing room to change back into her normal clothes. When she came back out, she saw that Ryoma had already paid the cashier. It was $199.00 plus tax. She didn't know how to thank Ryoma. So then they both left the store.

"Here you go. It's for you," said Ryoma, as he handed the bag to Sakuno.

"Masaru…I don't know how to thank you…" said Sakuno.

"You don't need to thank me. As long as I have you," said Ryoma, as he took Sakuno's hand and gave it to her.

"Thank you…I really mean I." Sakuno sighed then continued, "No one has ever bought me such a thing."

"Don't worry about it. Shall we go have lunch?" asked Ryoma.

Sakuno nodded her head. So then, they both walked towards the food restaurant that was nearby them. They ordered two cheeseburgers, along with a soda to share. While they were waiting for their order, Kurami and a guy came right next to them. Kurami turned her head and saw that it was Ryoma.

"Kyaa! It's my Ryoma," said Kurami, as she started clinging onto Ryoma's arm.

"Get off of me!" yelled Ryoma, as he shoved Kurami away.

"What are you doing here you little brat?" yelled Kurami, as she referred to Sakuno.

"You know these people?" asked the guy next to Kurami.

"Ryoma is my boyfriend," said Kurami, as she pointed out Masaru.

"I see…" said the guy.

"Are you Kurami's boyfriend?" asked Ryoma.

"Just a close friend of course," replied the guy.

"We'll be leaving," said Ryoma, as he got their meal and left with Sakuno.

"I'm still not going to lose to you little girl!" yelled Kurami.

"She's cute…," said the guy.

"You like her? If you do, I have something I want you to do for me," chuckled Kurami.

"I like her…" said the guy, with a smile.

Sakuno and Ryoma was walking and eating their meal. They also shared their drink, like how couples would always do. The people around them were always staring at them because they knew very well who Ryoma was. A rich boy with a high standard background.

"I kind of feel uncomfortable. People are always staring," said Sakuno.

"Don't worry. You'll get use to it," said Ryoma.

"Sakuno-chan!" yelled Tomoka, as she was running towards them, along with Horio.

"Tomoka…what brings you here?" asked Kazue."And what's with the _chan_?"

"Horio was going to go shopping here and he feels lonely so he invited me," replied Tomoka. "And I feel like calling you _chan_."

"I see…" said Sakuno.

"Shopping here…" murmured Ryoma.

"Well…your family is going to have the Christmas party, aren't they? So I need a new outfit," said Tomoka.

"So then… Horio-kun is your date?" asked Sakuno.

"No way!" yelled Horio and Tomoka.

"You both would make a cute couple," said Ryoma.

"How rude?" raged Tomoka.

"So… you like someone else?" asked Sakuno.

"My prince remember?" replied Tomoka.

"Prince?" questioned Ryoma and Horio.

"Tomoka used to have this huge crush on this guy and mmmghhh—" muttered Sakuno, as she was being blocked by Tomoka.

"My prince has nothing to do with you guys. So don't worry," said Tomoka, as she let go of Sakuno.

"Prince…," muttered Horio.

"Hopefully you'll get to meet him," said Ryoma.

"Yeah…" said Tomoka.

"How's An and Momoko doing now? I haven't been able to get in touch with them lately," said Sakuno.

"They're both doing great. They told me to keep your relationship up and to not lose to Kurami." Tomoka replied.

"We're going to get going," said Horio, as he interrupted them and left.

"I'll see you another time Sakuno so bye," said Tomoka, as she left to go after Horio.

Sakuno and Ryoma waved at then until they both , Horio and Tomoka were also window shopping. Then Horio stopped and sat at the bench. Tomoka followed and sat.

"Do you mind if I ask who your prince was?" asked Horio.

Tomoka was shock to hear that coming from Horio. However, she knew that Horio was interested into her prince that she's been carrying in her heart the whole time.

"My prince…he's the same grade as Sakuno and I at our school two years ago. He was very popular among the guys. Girls adore him so much that they would even write love letter and stick it into his locker. He was very handsome from the way I would describe. Until he moved, I didn't have the courage to ask him for his name. And now, I still think of him no matter what," explained Tomoka.

"That's very interesting…" said Horio, as he started to scoot closer to Tomoka.

"I had always wish that I was his girlfriend… but then even other prettier girls asked him out… he would only reject every single one of them. For someone as ugly as me, he wouldn't be interested in me," continued Tomoka, as she started to cry.

"So… where is he now?" asked Horio.

"I heard that he moved to Paris… but I'm pretty sure he's still over there with prettier girls." Tomoka replied.

"Was your prince known as the Smart Prince?" asked Horio.

"How…did you know that?" questioned Tomoka.

"Because… I am your Smart Prince," said Horio, as he grabbed Tomoka and kissed her.

To be continue…


	10. Tomoka's Prince and Ryoma's Jealously

"I am your Smart Prince…" said Horio, as he got off of Tomoka.

"You're… my Smart Prince. You're actually the one?" asked Tomoka.

"Yeah… upon hearing your story it made me remember all those memories," said Horio.

Tomoka was shock. Now that she found out who her Smart Prince was, she couldn't believe it was Horio the whole time. She felt embarrassed, especially sitting right next to him. Also the kiss he just gave her. She turned away, trying not to look at Horio.

"Are you okay?" asked Horio, as he tried to comfort Tomoka.

Tomoka couldn't do anything. She wasn't able to speak to Horio, but then she quickly got up and ran towards the entrance to go back home.

"Wait up Tomoka!" yelled Horio, as he ran after Tomoka.

"I'm sorry Horio…but I can't face you right now. Not like this," said Tomoka, in her head.

"Wait up!" said Horio, as he finally caught Tomoka's hand.

"I…," muttered Tomoka.

"Why are you running away now? You like me, don't you?" asked Horio, as he was panting so hard.

"I'm sorry…but I can't face you right now. I told you my story and I was shock to hear that you're the Smart Prince two years ago… and now I finally know. I feel terrible…," said Tomoka, as she was about to cry.

"Don't cry…I like you too. You have an tender heart and you're also honest. I like girls who are like that," said Horio, as he pulled Tomoka and hugged her.

"I…-" paused Tomoka.

Horio then quickly kissed Tomoka while hugging her. Tomoka couldn't believe that this was happening, but she felt safe in Horio's arms. It felt warm, like she wanted to stay like that forever.

"Will you be my princess?" asked Horio.

"I would love to be your princess," replied Tomoka.

After spending almost the whole day at the mall, Sakuno and Ryoma came out of the mall with a few bags that were gifts from Ryoma. Only Sakuno couldn't thank Ryoma enough for what he bought her. They got into the car and drove back to Sakuno 's house. When they got there, Ryoma kissed Sakuno good-bye before driving home. She waved good-bye and went into the house.

"I'm home mother," said Sakuno.

"You two spend the whole day together, huh? How sweet?" said her mother, as she was teasing Sakuno.

"Mother…," said Sakuno.

"It's getting late. You should go to shower. I've already made dinner for us so hurry up," said her mother.

Sakuno then went into her room, and putted her things on top of her bed. Then she unchanged herself, and then she went to take a shower. While taking a shower, she was kind of worried how Kurami was going to challenge her. She also thought about the creepy guy she saw earlier at the mall. She tried to forget about it, and just went on to finish her shower. She couldn't wait until the Christmas party with Ryoma's family that was going to be held in two weeks.

It was a Saturday morning, Sakuno woke up and ate breakfast. Her mother left her a note on the kitchen table saying that she left early this morning with Hisashi. Sakuno didn't know what to do, so she went to her room and change. After that, she got out of the house and started walking down the street to get a little air at the park that was nearby their house. It was pretty cold outside too, and Sakuno forgot to bring her jacket. She was only wearing a short sleeve shirt. When she got at the park, she saw the guy who was with Kurami at the mall. The guy came up to her.

"You're that girl from the mall," said the guy.

"Yeah…and?" questioned Sakuno.

"You're cute…do you mind being my girlfriend?" asked the guy.

"Sorry…but I'm taken. Besides, I don't even know who you are. It's like a complete stranger talking to me," said Sakuno.

"Sorry for not introducing myself. I'm Jun Misaki…and you are?" asked Jun.

"Sakuno Ryuzaki…," replied Sakuno, nervously.

"That's a cute name. So the guy who was with you at the mall…is he your boyfriend?" asked Jun.

"Yes…" replied Sakuno.

"What a shame?" said Jun.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Sakuno.

"From the way I look at it, he doesn't really love you. If it was me as your boyfriend, I'd love you more than you know," said Jun.

Sakuno didn't know what to say. She was thinking that Jun was trying to hit on her in a way. Then a cold breeze blew, and Sakuno tried to cover herself with her arms but it was too cold. Jun took off his jacket and wrapped it around Sakuno.

"It's okay…you don't have to do such a thing," said Sakuno, as she was trying to take off the jacket to give it back to Jun.

"Let's go someplace where it's warm," said Jun, as he took Sakuno's hand and dragged her.

While Sakuno was being drag, she tried to make Jun let go of her. Meanwhile, Ryoma was in his car at the backseat looking at them. Especially Sakuno, who was suppose to be with Ryoma.

"Do you wish for me to get her Master Ryoma?" asked his driver.

"No…let's see what's going to happen…" said Ryoma.

"But master…she's your—" paused the driver.

"Hush! I want to see what her reaction is between the guy," said Ryoma.

"You didn't have to get me such a thing. Besides, you're far too generous," said Sakuno.

"It's my treat…" said Jun, as he handed over a cup of coffee to Sakuno.

"Thank you," said Sakuno, with a smile.

"She's laughing with that guy," said Ryoma, in his head.

I wish you were my girlfriend. I would love to have one just like you," said Jun.

"Hehehe…I'm pretty sure there's one out there for you," said Sakuno, as she was about to sip her coffee.

"But you're different from the rest of the girls I know," said Jun.

"I get that a lot…" said Sakuno.

"So… where were you heading earlier?" asked Jun.

"I was just going to get some fresh air in the park until I met you," said Sakuno.

"I see…," said Jun.

"Here's your jacket," said Sakuno, as she took it off and gave it back.

"She was wearing his jacket?" raged Ryoma.

"Master… do you wish to leave now? You're getting pumped up," said his driver.

"NO!" yelled Ryoma.

"So…you said that you're very close to Kurami. Have you guys been childhood friends or something?" asked Sakuno.

"Yeah…pretty much. We're both childhood friends," responded Jun.

"I should get back home now. It's been a while," said Sakuno, as she stood up from her chair and walking to the door.

Jun then followed her out. Then Sakuno thanked Jun for his treat for coffee and then walked away. But then Jun ran after Sakuno, and turned her around and kissed her on the lips. But then Sakuno broke free and slapped Jun. Ryoma, who was watching, was filled with a lot of anger and pain. He quickly rolled up his window and told his driver to drive back home. Sakuno couldn't believe what Jun did to her, so she quickly ran back home and tried to forget what happened between her and Jun.

When Sakuno got home, she went straight to her room and fell onto her bed, crying and crying for what happened. She was worried if anyone saw because even for a rich boy like Ryoma, he would sent bodyguards or undercover agents to look after her. She felt terrible not knowing what to do. After crying for a few hours, she picked up her cellphone and called Ryoma to see if she would feel better by listening to his voice. However, Ryoma looked at his cellphone and saw Sakuno's name. He didn't pick up and let it ring the whole time.

"*SIGH* Ryoma isn't picking up. What am I suppose to do? I wanted to hear him so bad," said Sakuno, in her head.

Then she fell over her bed and stared out the window. The wind was starting to lower down. Then she got up and sat at her desk. She opened the top drawer and saw her magical necklace. She noticed that she hasn't been using it since the day that Kintaro found out who she is. Besides, it has been a long time. Then she had an idea that popped into her head. She then got her sweater and left the house. Sakuno called Kintaro and asked him where she can find Ryoma. Kintaro then ordered his assistant to look up his schedule. He told Sakuno that he was at the art museum, which was near the park she had just went to. Then Sakuno got worried. 'If Ryoma was there, he could've saw what happened between Jun and her,' she thought. But still, she thanked Kintaro and went on her way.

Once again, she quickly ran to the art museum. When Sakuno got there, she saw Ryoma's driver sitting in the car. She went up to him.

"Sakuno-sama…earlier Ryoma saw you with a guy and saw that he kissed you. Master Ryoma is very upset and he looks like he's in pain with so much anger. You should go talk to him," said the driver.

"Oh no! Ryoma actually did see me! What am I going to do now?" said Sakuno, in her head as she was being shock.

Sakuno quickly went inside the museum, but then she went into the restroom where she wore her necklace and transformed herself into her other self as Suzami. She came back out, and spotted Ryoma standing so still looking at the huge painting that was hung on the wall with a glass mirror. She went over to Ryoma.

"I finally see you," said Sakuno.

"Oh…it's you. Su.. Suzami…right?" asked Ryoma.

"That's right. You seem down. Is there something wrong?" asked Sakuno.

"It's nothing really," answered Ryoma.

"If it's nothing, you wouldn't look down like this," said Sakuno.

"It's Sakuno…she was with another guy!" raged Ryoma.

Sakuno knew that Ryoma was going to act like that. She knew what's going on with Ryoma and why Ryoma didn't pick up her call. It was because of her, she was with Jun earlier, and that Ryoma must have saw Jun kiss her. She was sure of it.

"What did Sakuno do?" asked Sakuno.

"Why do you want to know? That girl…I can't take girls who are like that," said Ryoma.

"Like?" questioned Sakuno.

"Girls who does stupid things!" replied Ryoma, with anger coming out.

"How rude of you?" said Sakuno.

"How rude of me? You mean her…she kissed another guy and I saw it with my own two eyes. She's not what I expected her to be," said Ryoma.

"Well… you should at least find out the truth first! You just can't give up by saying that it's her fault! You need to at least know what's going on!" yelled Sakuno, trying to fight back and get Ryoma to take back his words.

"It's her fault…I was going to purpose to her during the Christmas party at my house this weekend and she blew it," said Ryoma.

Sakuno was surprised what Ryoma said. A proposal for her on the day of his family's Christmas party. But then, Sakuno didn't know what to do now because she ruined everything for her and for Ryoma. Tears were going to come out of her eyes, but she stood strong trying not to let them come out.

"At least…go talk to her. I'll feel sorry if you don't. Just let me warn you about something. She might not be anymore…" Sakuno let what she said trailed off, as she started to walk away.

"What…do you mean by that?" asked Ryoma.

"You will soon know. On the day of your Christmas party, she will no longer exist. Her love for you will never end," said Sakuno.

To be continue…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I truly sorry for not updating in such a long time please forgive me. I promise that I'll update as soon as possible from now on. And please review. It doesn't matter if you hate it please review. I need some more ideas.**


	11. Sakuno's Illness and Ryoma's Worried

**A/N: I was actually pretty disappointed that there was no review for my last update, but I do hope that there will be some reviews this time. Please enjoy this chapter...**

* * *

><p>Upon hearing what Ryoma heard from Suzami, he felt that he should go and talk to her but he still felt pain inside his heart. He watched Suzami walk away. Then he started to think for a moment. When Sakuno reached outside of the door, she quickly ran down the street, not knowing where to go with tears coming out. Before she knew it, she came to the beach and no one was there but her alone. Tears and tears came out so fast that she couldn't stop crying. While crying, Tomoka, An, and Momoko was walking, they saw Sakuno in her other formation crying really bad. They all ran towards her and cuddled around her, asking what happened.<p>

"What happened?" asked Tomoka, getting worried.

"Did Echizen-san do something to you?" asked An.

"What happened to you onne-chan?" cried Momoko, as she hugged Sakuno very tightly.

"Ryoma…thinks I'm cheating on him," muttered Sakuno.

"WHAT?" questioned Tomoka, An, and Momoko. All three of their eyes widen full size.

"I was with a guy name Jun earlier this morning at the park. I just met him and then he kissed me for no god damn reason. That was when Ryoma saw. He was in his car. I did know that Jun was that kind of guy. I thought that Jun and I can be friends, since he knows Kurami and I want to be friends with her. Ryoma was quiet upset when I went to talk to him in this formation," said Sakuno.

"How could he? He should at least know what the damn problem is first!" raged An.

"An-chan is right, you know," said Tomoka.

"Waah! Onee-chan! He's such a meanie to you!" cried Momoko.

"Having a relationship isn't that easy. Hopefully he'll come talk to you about it," said Tomoka, trying to cheer Sakuno up.

"That's one reason why I don't want a boyfriend yet. Guys gets in the way and they leave you with a broken heart that you'll never forget about," said An.

"Is there anything do you want us to help you with?" asked Tomoka.

"No...," murmured Sakuno.

"Are you sure?" asked An.

"No…but when the time is right…I'll tell you guys. ." Sakuno sighed trying hard not to let a tear stroll down. "I guess it was meant to be, so don't worry too much about me for right now."

"I don't understand?" questioned Tomoka.

"I'm lost. What you're trying to tell us…," said An.

"It's okay if you guys don't understand. I want to go home now," said Sakuno, as she walked away from her friends and slowly walked home by herself.

"Sakuno Onee-chan…" whispered Momoko, starting to cry.

"I wonder what she means by that. I think she might be in some kind of trouble," suggested Tomoka.

"Anyways…we should try to figure out what she means by that," said An.

"Right," agreed Momoko.

Sakuno was now at home, in her room with no noise to bother her. She was really in pain filled with sorrow. The guy she loved was going to propose to her, and now it's all gone to a mess of sadness. On the other hand, Jun was now at Kurami's house to tell every detail what he has done to Sakuno. Also, that Ryoma was feeling upset for what happened.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Everything is going as planned and it's all thanks to you Jun. I can't thank you enough. Once they're both through each other, Ryoma will come back to me and I will make sure of it. Ha! Ha! Ha!" laughed Kurami.

* * *

><p>Days had gone by quick, Sakuno was still feeling heartbroken. She hasn't eaten in days now and her mother was getting really worried. No matter how hard she tried to make Sakuno eat, she would always lock her door and never come out. She never called anyone or ever talked. she only thought about Ryoma. The Christmas Party was only two days away. However, Sakuno didn't even want to think about it anymore. Even her friends been trying to call her, but she wouldn't pick up her cellphone. Friends were starting to get more worry. Even when they tried coming over, Sakuno's mother would only tell them that she doesn't want to see anyone.<p>

One day Tomoka, An, and Momoko went to a cafe. They were still thinking really hard on what Sakuno meant. No matter how hard they try, nothing would not come to their head.

"I'm still so confuse! What does Sakuno meant when she said that to us," said Tomoka getting fustrated.

"Me too…" struggled An, with a sigh.

"I think…," suggested Momoko.

"You think…," repeated Tomoka. "What?"

"Well…I've been thinking for these past days and I came to think she means she wants to leave this world," said Momoko.

"WHAT?" yelled Tomoka and An.

"To come think of it, I do watch a lot of romantic and love dramas. So I think that is what she means. That's pretty much what a girl wants when she thinks her guy doesn;t love her anymore. Wouldn't you guys?" asked Momoko.

"You have a point there. I would feel the same way and I would also be like that," said Tomoka.

"Hopefully that won't happen to you and Horio-kun," said An.

"Well… we're taking it slowly," said Tomoka.

"Now that we kind of figure what Sakuno meant… we should go and check on Sakuno again," said An.

"But she doesn't want to see anyone…" said Momoko.

"We should try our best," said Tomoka.

The girls nodded and pay for their drink. They all headed over to Sakuno's how, and they would make sure they see Sakuno no matter what. As they got there, they saw an ambulance car in front of Sakuno's house. Tomoka saw Horio and Kintaro and went to them.

"Horio, Kintaro… what happened?" asked Tomoka.

"It's no good at all. Sakuno's mother came out of the house crying for help. I went up to her as I was driving by. She told me that Sakuno had fainted and it's not really good," said Kintaro.

"Will she be okay?" asked Tomoka.

"She should be…" replied Kintaro.

Sakuno's mother got into the ambulance with Sakuno, and quickly drove off to the hospital. Kintaro then got into his car, along tagged the girls and Horio. They also rushed to the hospital.

"I've tried many time to inform this to Ryoma, but he wouldn't pick up his phone. Even the workers at his house keeps saying that he's very busy," said Kintaro.

"I see…," said An.

"She'll be okay," said Horio, as he helding onto Tomoka's hand.

"How cute of them!" said Momoko, in her head.

"Horio and Tomoka is a good match," said An, in her head.

* * *

><p>As they arrived at the hospital. Doctors and nurses quickly took Sakuno into a room and closed the door. No one was allowed to go in. Not even Sakuno's mother. Kintaro, Horio, Tomoka, An, and Momoko, along with Sakuno's mother, were waiting outside of the room, standing, sitting, and walking around.<p>

"I'm going to go look for Ryoma," said Kintaro, as he got up from the chair.

"We're coming too," said Tomoka, as she pull Horio and followed Kintaro.

Sakuno's mother, An, and Momoko tried to stay calm, but they couldn't, inside there was worried. Meanwhile, Ryoma at the garden in his house, where the fountain squirted out water. Kurami was also there trying to woo Ryoma to forget about Sakuno. Ryoma sat at the table being thoughtless, not knowing what to do while Kurami was all over him. Then Kintaro along with Horio and Tomoka went up to them.

* * *

><p>"What the hell is your problem? I've called you so many times and here you are not doing anything at all!" yelled Kintaro.<p>

"What do you want Kintaro! If I were you, I'd go away," said Kurami,

"Don't bother me," said Ryoma, not looking at either one of them. His eyes were staring at the fountain with no emotion shown in his eyes.

"What do you mean by that you jerk? You're here being a ruthless jerk not doing anything when Sakuno is at the hospital right now!" Tomoka cried.

"At the…hospital?" questioned Ryoma, as he stood up from his chair looking at them seriously.

"They're only fooling you around to meet up with that stupid girl again Ryoma. So…don't listen to them," said Kurami.

"Kurami…you may be a lady but you're worst than every other one!" said Kintaro, as he turned around to leave.

"If you care for Sakuno…I suggest you go to her. She's at the hospital because of you and she need you right now." said Horio as he and Tomoka followed Kintaro .

"I should let you know…," said Kintaro. He stopped walking and turned half way back to meet Ryoma's eyes.

"What?" Ryoma asked.

"Kurami was the one who planned for Jun to hit on Sakuno, so this would happen. If I were you, I'd threw Kurami away," said Kintaro, as he walked away.

"R-Ryoma…don't listen to them they're just-" paused Kurami.

"You get away from me and never come back!" Ryoma glared coldly at Kurami and went inside the house.

"R-Ryoma!" said Kurami.

Ryoma quickly ran out of the house, leaving Kurami alone. He quickly got into his car and drove straight to the hospital. When Kintaro, Horio and Tomoka got back, Ryoma was right behind them. They made it to the room where Sakuno was. Then Sakuno's mother saw Ryoma and got up. She slapped him with all her might.

"How could a guy like you do this to my daughter? I trusted you!" yelled Tsuta.

"I guess you can blame it on me for my stupid misunderstanding." Ryoma said. He form a fist, trying to hold back the regret and guilt that is now consuming him.

"Since when did you know how to felt regret for my daughter?" yelled Tsuta. Tears coming out of her eyes.

The nurses that were standing in the corner grabbed Tsuta and took her to another room. It was silent for a moment.

"I'd thought a jerk would never come back for his girl," said An.

"I love her. Of course I would be here," said Ryoma.

"How is she doing?" asked Tomoka.

"The doctors hasn't come out yet…" said An.

After waiting and waiting, the door for the room has finally opened. The doctor and the nurses came out.

"Who's responsible for this girl?" asked the doctor.

"Me…I'm her fiancée." Ryoma replied.

"We checked her up. She's in a critical condition. She hasn't been eating for the past few days of even weeks. Her body have no nutrient…" said the doctor.

"And?" questioned Ryoma.

"We…found that she ate some kind of pills. My guess is that she was trying to commit suicide," said the doctor.

Upon hearing that, they were all surprise. Tomoka looked at the Tachibana sister and the three of them felt guilty. They should've have figure it out sooner. That she wanted this since the day of what happened between Jun and her.

"Will she survive?" asked Horio.

"I don't know, but we're going to try our best to do whatever to make her come back. So don't worry," said the doctor.

"Save her. No matter what the cost is, I'll pay for it," said Ryoma.

"We will," said the doctor, as he went back into the room with the nurses.

And they waited again All of them waited outside the door of the room. It had been at least 5 hours now, An and Momoko had both fallen asleep. Tomoka had also fallen asleep on Horio's side, while Kintaro took Tsuta home. Ryoma was the only one that remain awake. He will wait until the door opens for him to see Sakuno. Then after a while, the door finally opened and he stood up hoping to get some good news.

To be continue…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here it is minna-san. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	12. Sakuno's Faith and Ryoma's Love

**A/N: I'm so sorry that I took so long to update this chapter, but here it is. After you read please review, I would appreciate it. Thank you**

* * *

><p>"Is she alright?' asked Ryoma.<p>

"Yes…she's alright. It was luck that we retrieved the poisonous medicine she ate. You, as her fiance, should be more aware for her. From what I see in this girl, she seems to be very lonely," said the doctor, as he left with the nurses.

Ryoma went inside the room that he was told to go to. Once he opened it, he felt a pain in his chest. It was like thousand of tennis balls had strike him by seeing Sakuno lying there, her eyes closed. He blamed himself. He closed the door, and slowly walked beside the bed where Sakuno lied unconscious. Ryoma slowly sat down on the chair next to the bed. His hand reach out for Sakuno's hand and held it gently.

"Sakuno…forgive me for being such a jerk. A jerk for not knowing how much you suffered because of my misunderstanding. You know, I met a your friend, Suzami, at the art museum the day when I saw you with that guy and guess what, she told me about you. I finally realize she was trying to tell me this was going to happen to you. I should've been there for you…and I should've love you more. I'm sorry. I know you won't forgive me because I'm such a arrogant brat that I was running away from you. I didn't pick up your calls…and I should've talked to you about that guy who I mistaken for. Well…it's okay if you don't forgive me I don't expect you to…I just want you to wake up and smile like you used to," cried Ryoma. A tear stream down from Ryoma's face onto the hand that he held ever so preciously.

The night was going by. Ryoma was still awake, but he was starting to fall asleep. After an hour or so, he fell asleep onto the bed, holding Sakuno's hand. It was 2:00 in the morning. The rest of the gang that were outside of the room got up and went toward Sakuno's room after they asked a nurse. When they reach there and open the door, the four of them sadly smile and closed the door deciding to waited outside the room and let Sakuno and Ryoma have their space together.

The sun was up now and it was really bright. Ryoma woke up, his eyes open gathering what had happened yesterday. He look at the person on the bed but found that the person was missing. He quickly ran outside and informed the others. As expected the people that were informed were worried again. They went up to the nurses in the front of the registration table and asked them if they saw her leave. They told them that she ran out even though they tried to stop her. The nurse also told them that she left 6 hours ago. Ryoma, again was getting more and more worried. He was also frustrated with Sakuno. She was sick and she left without saying anything to anyone. The nurse handed a little note to Ryoma and told that if was from her.

"She told us to give it to you," said the nurse.

_Why couldn't you have a little more fate in me? Why did I ever meet you? Why did I ever fall in love with you so much that it hurts me? Even though I love you so much I can't face it. I can't bare the fact that one day you might leave me, that you might not trust me. I know this is selfish of me, but please forget about me and go love someone bye Ryoma._

_I love you._

_-Sakuno_

"I'm going to go look for her," said Ryoma, as he ran out of the hospital.

"Wait!" yelled Horio, as he followed Ryoma outside.

The girls also followed after them. Ryoma stopped to look around.

"It's no use. We're going to have to get a search team to look for her. She could be anywhere," said Kintaro said as he came running out of his car. About 3 hours ago, he came to visit Sakuno, but find her missing. He wanted to wake them all up it he got no time for it, so instead he started searching for her by himself.

"Momoko and I will try looking for her in the neighborhood where we live," said An, as she left running along with Momoko.

"I'll call the search team while you go look for her," said Kintaro, as he grabbed out his cellphone.

"We're counting on you," said Ryoma, as he started running into the city.

* * *

><p>Ryoma kept running and running, looking through the windows of the stores to see if Sakuno was there. However, no sign anywhere, even in the neighborhood where An and Momoko was searching. Horio and Tomoka searched at Sakuno's favorite places and still no sign. Kintaro search the beaches, school, and park to see if she was there, but none look like Sakuno The search team wasn't able to find her anywhere at all wither. All of this cause made Ryoma even worry while searching. Ryoma stopped running when he reached the beach. He looked out into the sea. Then something clicked into his mind. He remembered that there was a place Sakuno would go whenever she feels lonely. Her mother had told him one day when Sakuno first went missing. It was the Sakura Cemetery where her father was buried. Ryoma started running, and while he was running his driver, Tanaka saw him and told him to hop in.<p>

"Go to the Sakura Cemetery now!" ordered Ryoma.

The Sakura Cemetery was very far away. At least an hour drive or so… but then again Sakuno wouldn't be able to make it there by foot, it would take hours to get there. Ryoma shook that thought went there anyways, he knows how Sakuno is, she'll try anything, she had already tried killing herself. After spending minutes driving there, they were finally about to make it to the cemetery. Ryoma quickly got out of the car.

"Tanaka, help me find Sakuno," said Ryoma, as he walked through the first row of the tombstones looking for Sakuno's real father's name, Hiroto Ryuzaki.

"Yes sir," said Tanaka, as he starts his search.

While Ryoma was walking, he saw one of Sakuno's sock it was dyed with fresh red blood. Tanaka came over and patted on his shoulder.

"Where did she go? Where did she go?" said Ryoma, to himself. "She can't leave me here all along."

"I'm sure we'll find her," said Tanaka.

Ryoma wiped away his tears and started his search again. While he was walking towards the last tombstone, he noticed that the bushes led to another path. He hesitantly followed the path and it led him straight to a patio with a lot of planted beautiful cherry blossom trees along with many beautiful roses. There was two tombstones there. The petals from the trees were falling off and it made the place look outstanding. He started walking toward the tombstones. He looked at the names that was place there. One said Sumire Ryuzaki and the other Hiroto Ryuzaki. Ryoma looked around for Sakuno, but there was no one there. He stare straight and saw that there was a cliff. He shook the thought that Sakuno had jump off that cliff. He started to turn back, when he saw Suzami leaning on one of the cherry blossom tree look over the cliff with tears coming out. He had also notice that she was wearing a patient's outfit that was from the hospital.

"Suzami?" questioned Ryoma, looking confused.

Sakuno heard a voice and she knew right away who it was. She didn't want to turn her head. She quickly wiped her tears away.

"What are you doing here?" asked Sakuno.

"Suzami…the clothes that you're wearing...they're from the hospital. Why are you wearing that in such a place like this?" asked Ryoma, as he walked closer.

"It has nothing to concern you. What are you doing here? Are you here to find Sakuno?" asked Sakuno.

"Yeah…have you seen her around here?" asked Ryoma.

"Why haven't you figure it out yet?" Sakuno cried now facing Ryoma.

"What…what do you mean by that?" asked Ryoma.

Sakuno walk towards Ryoma. Ryoma didn't understand what she was saying. Sakuno took off her necklace and then a dim of light started glowing. Ryoma covered his eyes because the light was too bright. When he opened his eyes, he saw that it was Sakuno and his eyes widen.

"Sakuno?" yelled Ryoma, as he ran towards her.

"Stop right there!" yelled Sakuno. "If you do I'll jump!"

Ryoma then stopped as Sakuno ordered.

"What…? I- I mean how can you be two person?" asked Ryoma.

"I'm also Suzami and I'm also Sakuno. You came all this way for me, to take me back…but I have to tell you that it's not going to happen," said Sakuno.

"Sakuno! Don't say such a thing! You're my fiance!" said Ryoma.

"Fiance? We never had our engagement…so what are you saying?" said Sakuno.

"Is it because of me? Is that why you don't want to come back to love me?" asked Ryoma.

"That's not it! I really don't deserve a life to live. I'm always a lonely girl…and a stupid one of course. I don't deserve love you," said Sakuno.

"Stop your nonsense!" said Ryoma, as he ran over to her and held her.

"It's true. Now let me go!" said Sakuno trying to break free.

"Not it's not!" said Ryoma. "And I won't!"

"I want to die…I don't want to live in this hateful world where I'm not going to find any happiness." Sakuno cried.

"Sakuno!" Ryoma snapped. Sakuno looked at Ryoma with eyes widen. Ryoma's face was filled with anger and agitation. "Listen to me and listen well. I want to let you know that I was wrong! I should've been there when you needed me. It was my fault. I'm sorry…I know you won't forgive me…I still love you, you idiot! Ryoma said, as his anger and agitation started to evaporate.

Sakuno was still shock at Ryoma's outburst. She stopped for a while and started think wisely. Ryoma pull her for a hug.

"Don't leave me in this world too. I can't think of a life without you." said Ryoma, "I know I'm mada mada dane, but please be patient with me I'll get my act together. I won't let you be lonely anymore. I won't let you suffered like you did. I promise."

Sakuno didn't know what to do anymore. She finally came to her senses. She broke the hug and looked at Ryoma and smile, "Thank you. Y-you don't know how long I have been waiting for someone to say those words. Even if it's a lie I'm still happy." Sakuno let a tear stroll down her cheek.

"It's not a lie, you cute dummy." Ryoma wipe away Sakuno's tears and kissed her passionately. The both of them broke the kiss and look at each others in the eyes for a couple of minutes feeling each others' body heat. Tanaka found them and smile. He decided to go back and wait for the two of them by the car.

"You came very far on foot," said Ryoma, as he kissed Sakuno on the forehead..

"I didn't have anywhere else to go besides her where my father and my grandmother is." Sakuno confessed.

They both kept on looking at each other treasuring this moment. Ryoma, then got on his knees and took Sakuno's hand. He went into his pocket and took out a little box. He opened it and it was a beautiful diamond ring.

"Sakuno… will you marry me?" asked Ryoma.

"Isn't it too early?" asked Sakuno.

"You think so?" asked Ryoma.

"Of course," said Sakuno.

"I think not. Now or later…we're both getting married anyways," said Ryoma.

"In that case…I say…yes," said Sakuno, with a giggle.

Ryoma got up, and picked up the ring from the box and putted it on Sakuno's finger. He then smile as he pick up Sakuno and they both twirled around. Sakuno was excited, she also felt weird due to the fact that she's still young, but none of that matter at the moment because right now she was officially Ryoma's fiance. They both walked back towards the car, hand in hand. Tanaka then drove them back, but instead of taking Sakuno back to the hospital or the Sakuno's home they went to Ryoma's house where she will stay from now on until their marriage.

When they arrived at Ryoma's house, they both walked in while holding hands. The door opened revealing Ryoma's father.

"Seishounen…where have you been all this time?" asked his father.

"What's with all this commotion?" said his mother, as she came out.

"Father…mother…I've decided to take Sakuno to come and live with us," said Ryoma.

His father was smirking. His son had finally become a man. He noticed that Sakuno was wearing the diamond ring that he had given to Ryoma. However, Rinko still disliked Sakuno, but she'll had to live with it because of Nanjiro.

"I'm impress how much you've grown my boy. I will plan your marriage as soon as possible. Right now, bring her inside the house," said his father.

They both went inside the house. Ryoma had taken Sakuno upstairs, there were several floors. It was a huge house after all. Ryoma took Sakuno upstairs and told her that she'll be staying in the room that's across his. Until they're married, they will have separate rooms. Sakuno agreed, beside, she did felt a little uncomfortable being there because it was different from her house with her mother. Ryoma opened her room to let her look inside. She took a step in, but before she could take another step in Ryoma called her.

"Sakuno…" said Ryoma, before he left Sakuno's door.

"Yes?" as she turned around to face Ryoma.

Ryoma suddenly kiss Sakuno good-night and told her to sleep well and went into his room after closing Sakuno's door. Sakuno stood there dumbfound. After coming to her senses she look around her room and saw that the room was huge and neatly organized. There was a queen size bed just for her. Just then, there was a knock on Sakuno's door. Sakuno opened it wondering who it was. It was two girl around her age wearing a maid outfit. They bow to Sakuno before saying, "Welcome Mistress Sakuno. We will be serving you from now on. I am Yura," said Yura, as she bowed down.

"And I'm Saori," said Saori, as she bowed down.

"Mistress Sakuno, we have brought in your nightwear clothes. Please choose one that you'll like," said Yura.

Sakuno felt really uncomfortable. It was like she was a princess or something because the maids brought in racks of night wears for her. They were all beautiful too.

"I…can choose any one?" asked Sakuno.

"Yes, your mistress," replied Yura and Soari, as they bowed down.

Sakuno started looking through the racks of night wears. There were a lot of them and Sakuno didn't know what to choose.

"Who was the one who prepare these?" asked Sakuno.

"It was Master Ryoma," replied Yura.

"Geez… Ryoma bought me too much clothes," said Sakuno, in her head.

"Is there one that you're looking for?" asked Yura.

"Not necessarily," replied Sakuno. "I'll take this one," added Sakuno, as she took the pink silky dress.

Then Yura snapped her fingers and two more maids came in to put the rack into the huge closet that was next to the bathroom.

"It's time for your bath Mistress Sakuno so we'll bring you the things you need," said Yura, as she and Soari left the room.

Sakuno then went to the bathroom, and when she opened the door she saw that the bathtub was big. It was more like a small pool that could fit at least 6 to 7 people.

"We've bought in your shampoo along with other bathing supplies," said Yura, as she bowed down. Soari along with two other maids came in and settled the soap and shampoo on one corner of the bathtub. They made her a bubble bath. Once they're done they all left except for Yura and Soari.

"Do you want us to help you?" Soari asked.

"Eh? No thank you, I can take my bath myself." Sakuno said with a smile. Understanding this, Yura and Soari bowed and left Sakuno for her bath. Sakuno then took off her clothes, and slowly went into the tub. She felt that this was too much. It was like being a queen, even though she's not. Sakuno started to play with the bubbles. She was happy taking a bubble bath for the first time. Then she relaxed by leaning on the side of the tub.

"You're having fun," said Ryoma leaning onto the bathroom door.

"Ryoma! What are you doing in here?" Sakuno's eyes widen and cover herself with even more bubbles.

"I just finished my bath, so I came to check up on you," said Ryoma, as he sat on the chair to watch Sakuno.

"I don't feel comfortable when you're watching me. It's weird…and it's giving me goosebumps," said Sakuno, as she her face started to turn red.

"Don't worry too much. Hopefully you'll get use to this every now and then." Ryoma said inching closer to Sakuno's face, beside we'll be take baths when we get marry everyday." Ryoma smirked. "And I'll take my leave.", He quickly left the bathroom before Sakuno throw something at him.

"Ryoma…that pervert!" Sakuno yelled after Ryoma.

Spending at least 15 minutes in the bathroom was good, Sakuno hasn't have a bath like that for a long time. Sakuno quickly came out of the bathroom wearing her pink silky night dress. She saw Yura and Soari waiting at the door. The both bowed saying good night to Sakuno, and left the room. Sakuno then went to her bed, and jumped onto it.

"This bed is so comfortable!" said Sakuno, as she started rolling over and over again.

She soon stop rolling, and turned of the light from the lamp. It was dark, and she could hardly see anything. She got out of her bed and tied her curtains together. She saw a beautiful full moon outside. She couldn't wait until tomorrow, which is the Christmas party with Ryoma's family.

To be continue…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The ending is near. Please tell me what you guys think. I don't know if I did a good job on this one, so if there is any grammar at all or anything please tell me. Until next time RxR pretty please with a cherry on top. **


	13. Sakuno's and Ryoma's Christmas Party

It was now the next morning, the day of the Christmas Party. Sakuno woke up at 7:00, and find Yuna and Saori standing and looking at her.

"Mistress Sakuno... we would like to inform you that in this household; we would wake you up at 6 everyday, butit is okay with you because youre still not use to it yet. Please keep that in mind." Yura said.

"Oh, I see. I'll wait yo earlier," replied Sakuno as sge got out of bed.

"We've been given orders for Master Ryoma to give this to you. He said it was for you to wear for the Christmas Party that will be held today." Yura said as she handed the bag over.

Sakuno took the bag and check what it was. She took it oit and she noticed that it was the once strapped red dress with the white bow that Ryoma had bought her. She was happy that it was the Christmas Party, except for the fact that she has to face Ryoma's mother, who she is afraid of.

"Yura, Saori," murmured Sakuno.

"Yes, Mistress Sakuno?" Yura and Saori asked.

"How would I inform Ryoma's parents... and all of the other elders?" Sakuno shyly asked looking all concerned.

"We're glad that you've asked that." Saori said. "You would refer Master Ryoma's parents as father and mother as well since you're Master Ryoma's fiancee. For all of the elders... it would just be aunt or uncle. It's nothing big, your mistress." Yura and Saori bow their heads.

"I see. I was worried about it." Sakuno said. "Thank you."

"Please don't be. We have your back." Both Yura and Saori replied.

"You too show too much politness around me. From now on, you two should be less formal around me." Sakuno said.

"We're suppose to me like this." Saori replied.

"Well... just around me. I'm sure we'll get along fine." Sakuno said.

"Yes," stumbled Yura and Saori.

"Just call me Sakuno when there's no one around. I'm fine with it." Sakuno said happily.

"As you wish Sakuno-sama." Yura and Saori said.

Sakuno went into the bathroom to change. When she got out, she saw Yura and Saori chatting.

"What's going on?" Sakuno asked.

Yura and Saori flinched. "We're..."

"We're just happy because you're too generous. You're a very cheerful lady." Yura said.

Sakuno nodded.

"When Master Ryoma's ex-girlfriend, Kurami, came over to sleep, she was very bossy and very demanding. I haven't felt like that since, but here you are being so nice to us... we're both been treated so bad because we're low class maid." Yura continued.

"So... you have ranking here as well?" Sakuno said surprised.

"Yes, Sakuno-sama." Saori replied.

"How old are you both? You both look so young." Sakuno asked curiously.

"I'm 17." Yura replied.

"And I'm 16." Saori replied as well.

"Wow!" Sakuno said clearly amazed. "That's surprising to hear. I'm 16 as well."

Ryoma, then opened the door. Yura and Saori bowed and left the room. Sakuno started to blush from what Ryoma was wearing. Besides that he look very handsome.

"You look beautiful in that dress." Ryoma said as he went up to her and hug her.

"You look handsome as well." Sakuno replied.

Yura and Saori both peek into the room and saw that they were making such a romantic conversation. Ryoma kissed Sakuno while hugging her tightly. Yura and Saori saw that and thought it wa very romantic that they started to daydream.

"Let's go see how the house is being set up." Ryoma said as he held onto Sakuno's hand.

Yura and Saori quickly closed the door in the nick of time and waited side by side. The door opened and they both bowed their hands. Ryoma and Sakuno walked downstairs to the main hall and saw that everyone was neatly setting up tables and other fancy decorations. Ryoma's parents came into the hall.

"Good morning Seshounen and Sakuno-san." Nanjiro greeted them.

"Morning." Ryoma mumbled.

"Good morning... f-father." Sakuno stuttered.

"It's okay... I'd appreciate it. I was looking forward to it too. Besides, you're going to become this brat here's wife sooner or later." Nanjiro said slyly making the girl blush and the boy to glare at him.

"Sakuno-san, if you could come with me. I have things to discuss with you as your mother-in-law." Rinko said.

"Yes, I'd love to." Sakuno said with a smile.

Sakuno went with her mother-in-law. Rinko held onto Sakuno's arm. "Hopefully, you'll forgive me. I thought that you were going to be a bad wife towards my son. However, I was was wrong. I heard that Kurami set things up for your trouble with my son. I now know that you'll be a good house wife for him in the future. Forgive me because I went again you in the beginning." Rinko said.

"It's nothing at all, m-mother. It's not a big problem to worry about." Sakuno replied.

"You called me mother." Rinko said with a smile. "I'm truly grateful that my son chose you." Rinko hugged Sakuno. Sakuno also hug her mother-in-law in return. The servants were spying on them thinking it was a good mother-daughter scene.

Meanwhile, Ryoma and his father were walking around the house. Seeing how the preparations were going.

"Oyaji." Ryoma said. Nanjiro looked at his son. It was the first time that he spoke nervously about something. "I want Sakuno to marry me soon, so I-" Ryoma paused and looked at his father.

His father was staring at him surprisingly. "How romantic! You've grown so much! You asked abour arranging your marriage, well, as your father, would love to organize it for you." Nanjiro said.

Ryoma glared at him. His father's annoyance was coming to him and he's beginnning to lose his patience.

"Do you want it as soon as possible?"

"Yes." Ryoma replied.

"Why the rush?"

"..."

"You're deeply in love with her, I can tell." Nanjiro said.

"I am." Ryoma admit. "I love Sakuno so much I don't know what to do. For her, my love will never end."

"When you say it like that, it reminds me of your mother. I was like you too. I loved your mother so much that my love for her will never ends too. I can see that we're in the same situation."

"I know you love mother deeply." Ryoma replied.

"You're only 18 and you're already talking about getting marry. How romantic! Besides that Sakuno is only 16." Nanjiro teased. Ryoma glared. "I was just teasing you! Don't worry, I'll get your wedding started somewhere around January. The month of Sakuno's birthday.

"Hn. I appreciate it." Ryoma said.

After an hour or so, the guest started to join in the party. The chefs that were working is in the kitchen set out delicious food, along with champagne, and desserts. Meanwhile, waiter and waitresses were walking around to give the guests drinks and some snacks. There was lively music that was played by the hand of musicians. Sakuno and her mother-in-law were walking into the main hall.

"You should go find Ryoma. Ask him for a dance." Rinko said.

"I'll try." She replied with a smile as she look at the crowd.

"I'll be leaving. I'm going to find your father-in-law." Rinko said as she left.

Sakuno looked around, but she didn't see her fiancee anywhere. She then turned around and saw Yura and Saori. They both saw their mistress looking trouble and decided to ask. "Is anything wrong, Mistress Sakuno?"

"Have you guys seen Ryoma anywhere?" asked Sakuno.

"Right now, he's also looking for you." Saori replied.

"Last time I saw him, he went outside." Yura said.

"Thank you!" Sakuno said as she left.

Sakuno then went outside. There was even more people than inside the mansion. How was she ever going to find Ryoma. Then she turned her head and saw Horio with Tomoka.

"Tomoka!" shouted Sakuno as she ran towards her best friend.

"Sakuno-chan!" shouted Tomoka as she hugged her.

As they broke the hug Sakuno smiled teary eyed. "I haven't seen you for a while."

"The last time I saw you was when you were at the hospital. Are you okay?" Tomoka asked worriedly.

"It was nothing." Sakuno replied.

"I finally found you." A voice came behind Sakuno. She was being hugged by the mysterious person. Sakuno looked up to find out that it was Ryoma. Ryoma was hugging Sakuno from behind.

"I was looking for you too, but I didn't see you." Sakuno said as she turned facing him. Sakuno then saw Tomoka and Horio holding hands. "Are you two going out?"

"Yeah." Tomoka replied nervously.

"Yes we are. Want to know something?" Horio said.

"Nani?" Sakuno asked curiously.

"I was her Smart Prince." Horio replied making Tomoka blushed.

"Seriously?!" Sakuno asked looking at Tomoka.

"He is... I told him about my story when we were at the mall that day. Even I was shock. He literally told me that he was the Smart Prince two years ago. He changed a lot." Tomoka replied blushing madly.

"I've decided to be with my cute little princess from now on. So... if you guys don't mind me asking, are you both planning to have kids in the future?" Horio asked with a smirk.

Sakuno blushed bright red. "T-that... I-I... uh..."

"We haven't discuss about that yet. I'm waiting to finish school first." Ryoma replied coming to Sakuno's rescue.

"Don't ask that. That's just nosy." Sakuno torted.

"What about you guys?" Ryoma asked.

"Well... I do want to have kids one day, but not now. I do plan to..." Horio leans in and whispered so that only Ryoma and Sakuno could hear. "... propose to Tomoka soon." Tomoka was looking at then with a questioning gaze.

Sakuno was shock due to the fact that Horio wishes to marry her best friend so soon. She couldn't believe that Horio is that fast.

"Okay... anyways, we'll be leaving now. See you guys alone." Sakuno said trying to end the conversation so both parties can have some alone time. And so Sakuno and Ryoma walk away from them. They both went into the garden where it was deserted. The garden was big. There were many flower bushes around the fountain that was in the middle.

"Was Horio being a jerk like that?" Ryoma asked.

"I was feeling uncomfortable that time. It bothers me though." Sakuno replied as she sat down on the edge of the fountain.

"Hopefully you'll get it over with." Ryoma said, as he sat next to Sakuno hugging her from behind.

"They do make a good couple." Sakuno giggled.

"Sakuno." Ryoma whispered.

"H-hai," questioned Sakuno.

"Do you wishe to have kids?" Ryoma asked as he started to blush.

"Eh?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Cliffhanger, I know... sorry about that. I also want to apologize for not updating for so long. I didn't even know when I'm going to update this. I want to thank you all for reviewing this story. Hopefully I'll get 18 reviews or more by then since the ending is so very close. It's the next chapter. Though I promise you all that the next chapter won't be as long to update as this. Please review and I'll be seeing you all next time. Thank you all so much!**


	14. Epilogue: Sakuno's and Ryoma's Wedding

"K-kids?" questioned Sakuno, looking all shy.

"Do you not want them?" asked Ryoma.

"No…it's not that. I love kids…but I'm not sure I'll be a good mother…" responded Sakuno.

"You will be for sure…," said Ryoma, as he stood up.

"Hopefully…" murmured Sakuno.

"Can I have this dance princess?" asked Ryoma, as he held out his hand when he heard a slow song beginning.

"Of course," Sakuno giggled as she took his hand.

They both started dancing and twirling around. It was a fun thing for Sakuno because it was a dance with Ryoma.

"You look beautiful in that dress," said Ryoma.

"Thank you," answered Sakuno.

They both continued their dance. Meanwhile, the guests in the house were having fun also and they were pleased how the party turned out to be like. Even Ryoma's parents were dancing too.

"Our son is deeply in love. He wanted his marriage as soon as possible," said Nanjiro.

"Our boy has grown so much that the last time I could remember was when he was still a small little boy. Time flies so fast," said Rinko.

"It sure does," Nanjiro replied.

* * *

><p>There was only a few more hours left of the party. It was getting dark, and most of the guest had gone home. Yura and Saori followed Sakuno to her room. She was really tired from today, but she did have fun.<p>

"Was the party fun Sakuno-sama?" asked Yura.

"Yes it was. I enjoyed it," replied Sakuno.

"To me, I think the party needs to have a little more excitement. It's always like this every year," said Yura.

"I see…then maybe I should make up the plans for the party next year," said Sakuno, with excitement.

"But, it's very hard if you're going to do it. Besides, once you're going to be married, your job as Ryoma-sama's wife will be really harsh. So we want to let you know before that time," said Yura.

"Oh…I see." Sakuno said. _'I'll have to get use to it then.''_

"We'll be leaving now since you're very tired. Good-night Sakuno-sama," said Yura.

"Good-night Sakuno-sama," said Saori.

"Good-night to both of you," said Sakuno.

Yura and Saori had both left closing the door shut. After they left Sakuno walked towards her closet and saw a lot of beautiful clothes that was sorted neatly. The night wears had its own space, the dresses had its own, the shirts had its own, and so on. She was amazed how much clothes she had. She then picked out a white spaghetti strap shirt and a white short to go to sleep with. She went into the bathroom to take her bath. When she came back out fully dress she saw Ryoma sitting on her bed.

"What are you doing here? I thought that you're still downstairs celebrating with your friends," asked Sakuno.

"This is for you," said Ryoma, as he got up and walked towards her with a small box.

"What's this?" asked Sakuno.

"Find out for yourself," said Ryoma.

Sakuno ripped the wrapping from the small box and opened the lid. When she did so, she saw that it was a beautiful shiny necklace that had a crescent moon with the star in the middle. She was excited of what she got from Ryoma, but she felt terrible for not preparing something for Ryoma.

"This is beautiful…I like it. Thank you," said Sakuno.

"It's your Christmas present…so Merry Christmas," said Ryoma, as he hugged and kissed Sakuno.

"R-Ryoma…I'm sorry. I don't have anything for you… and it's also your birthday," said Sakuno once they broke away.

"All I want is for you to love me. That's all I need for Christmas," said Ryoma understanding that she just got out of the hospital and didn't have time to go search for any presents.

"But…you bought me such a thing and I have nothing for you," said Sakuno.

"Don't worry about it. There's nothing that I want except you," said Ryoma. "Besides, I got everything I ever wanted."

And it is true that Ryoma got everything he wanted since he's rich, but still Sakuno is still feel a bit sad for not giving Ryoma couldn't thank Ryoma enough. But he only wanted Sakuno's love. Days and gone by so fast, it was already the month of January. Sakuno and Ryoma had planned that they were going to wed on Sunday, which was in two days. Ryoma couldn't wait because he has been looking forward to it. Except Sakuno thought it was too quick, but she did wanted to get married.

* * *

><p>Sunday, the day of their wedding, arrived quickly. It was only 8:00, and guest were starting to arrive. They wanted to be the first one to be there to congratulate Ryoma and Sakuno. Ryoma was in his room still getting dress up. His servants made him look elegant with such a nice black suit that his parents ordered for him just for his wedding. Sakuno on the other hand, was also in her room with Yura and Saori, along with other higher rank maids to make Sakuno look beautiful for the wedding. Her dress was specially ordered by her mother-in-law. It was also a surprise from Ryoma.<p>

"You look very outstanding Master Ryoma." said Tanaka. "I bet you're very excited

"In fact, I do…I've been waiting for this moment for a long time now," said Ryoma.

"I'm sure Lady Sakuno would be happy to see you like this," said Tanaka, as he was fixing Ryoma's tie.

"Did you find out how Sakuno is going to look like?" asked Ryoma, being all nosy.

"Master…I've heard that she's absolutely beautiful. But for me, I didn't get a clue from the maids how she was going to look like. I'm sure she will be beautiful," said Tanaka.

"I see…I was just curious," said Ryoma.

Meanwhile, Sakuno was still standing for the maids to neatly do her hair, while some of them were checking the dress for no wrinkled places.

"You look absolutely beautiful Lady Sakuno," said Yura and Saori.

"You think so?" asked Sakuno.

"Indeed you do," said Yura and Saori, along with the other maids.

"We're done with your hair Lady Sakuno," said one of the maids.

* * *

><p>Ryoma, who was already standing at the alter waited patiently for his bride. The guests were getting excited now that Ryoma is finally getting married. Even the cousins thought it was romantic. There were so much chattering was going on about Ryoma and the bride.<p>

"What's taking Sakuno so long?" said Ryoma, to himself.

"I'm pretty sure she's on her way Master Ryoma," said Tanaka, who heard him.

Then the music started to play, and everyone in the room started calming down. They were looking at the two huge doors where the bride will be coming in. Sakuno was given flowers from one of the maids and she waited at the door before entering. Hisashi and Tsuta came by and stood next to Sakuno.

"You both came for my wedding…," said Sakuno.

"I would never miss my only daughter's wedding," said her mother.

"Hopefully he's the right man for you," said Hisashi putting his step-daughter's hand on his arm.

"I'll be going in from the other side, my darling," said her mother, as she left to enter the room from the other door from the side.

"Lady Sakuno and Master Hisashi…you may now go in," said Yura.

Yura and Saori opened the door. When that happened, everyone in the room were stunned that Sakuno was so beautiful. Even Ryoma couldn't take his eyes of her. Sakuno started walking down the isle, but very slowly. She was getting nervous, and she felt goose bumps all over her. Hisashi reassure her that everything is going to be fine.

She trusted her step-father and finally calm down. She stopped when she reached Ryoma. Hisashi gave Sakuno's hand to him telling Ryoma to take good care of her. Ryoma nodded.**(A/N: I'm skipping all those vows; too lazy to write them.)** And so, the priest finished asking them some long questions. **(A/N: I think you all know what it is).** They both had answered yes. The priest declared them husband and wife telling them that the groom may kiss the bride now. They kissed each other, but nervously because it was in front of a lot of people. Sakuno then threw her flowers up in the air for the ladies that were waiting on it. The wedding celebration was long but Ryoma and Sakuno just spent their time together happily until the end of the day.

* * *

><p>Hours and hours have gone by so quick. Now that they both were together now, Ryoma made plans for Sakuno to share room with him from now on. Sakuno didn't like it, but she was going to anyways sooner or later because they're married now. Sakuno took her bath before Ryoma did. She was in her nightwear dress lying in bed, looking through Ryoma's photo album. She had found it when Ryoma was still in the bathroom taking his bath. She giggled and laughed a lot on some of his pictures. When she flipped the page, the bathroom door opened, and Ryoma saw that Sakuno was giggling a lot.<p>

"What are you giggling about?" asked Ryoma as he put on his shirt.

"Your photo album…" giggled Sakuno, as she showed it to Ryoma.

"Sakuno!" yelled a blushing Ryoma, as he quickly ran towards Sakuno to get it from her.

"It's hilarious…," said Sakuno, with a smile as she was hiding it under her pillow.

Ryoma landed on top of Sakuno. Sakuno was having a weird feeling with a lot of goose bumps. She tried to get away but Ryoma held onto Sakuno and kissed her in bed. It was now the first night that Sakuno is going to start spending her night with Ryoma.

Weeks have gone by so fast; it has been two years now. It was now the year where Sakuno graduated. Ryoma, who is now in training to take over his father's business; made plans to celebrate Sakuno's graduation. At the house, everyone surprised her by having a party. Then after that, Ryoma took Sakuno out for dinner at a Chinese restaurant, where they ate delicious food that they enjoyed. On the other hand, Sakuno was pregnant, and Ryoma was happy when he had heard about it, which was 2 months ago. They both planned to do their best for their first child when it's going to be born by teaching the baby all the good things, especially about love.

The End…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: As promise, I updated. I thank you all for staying with me until now. Sad to say but it's the very last chapter of Trust. Weddings... I don't really know much about those. I mean don't blame me! I'm not marry it. I do hope you all like it though. There may be some grammar errors because I rushed it but please feel free to check. I thank you all. Please review this very last chapter. Once again THANK YOU and HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY!**


End file.
